The Death Wish
by Meanna NeKo
Summary: Sasuke believes Madara’s tale, follows the man and agrees to join the Akatsuki to destroy Konoha. What happens to the world who live under his rule. M-for a reason, DARK FIC, Major Revisions, per reviewers requests, SPOILERS, R&R for the last part!
1. The Death Wish Part 1

The death wish-

**Title:** The death wish

**Chapter:** Part 1

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**Ita/Saku, Sasu/Saku, Mada/Saku

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 9563

**Rating:**M-for language, sexual content, dark themes, allusions to character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:** This is the prequel to Life is never that simple. This follows the current cannon storyline. Sasuke believes Madara's tale, and agrees to join the Akatsuki to destroy Konoha. How the world lives under his rule.

**Author's note: **

Prologue

"Kaa-san, tell me a true story…" the small Uchiha prodigy sat looking out his window into the inky night. The soft orbs of his very pregnant mother came to her son's side.

"Will you sleep if I do?" she inquired. The raven haired boy nodded.

"In a land far from here there are angels living among men…" she started with smile, the logical child scoffed at this.

"I said true story, Kaa-san." The woman chuckled.

"It is true my son, in the land of Star there is a family line, the keepers of Kami-sama's sword." The boy's orbs went wide. "Upon delivery of the sword the angel was cut, leaving its blood on a baby…creating the first no Tenshi of Star." She titled her head, the boy just starred his mind taking flight. "As angels they have special gifts…but their biggest is their hearts. For if you are loved, when they cry for you a crystal tear falls." The boy huffed, shaking his head.

Mikoto lifted a finger, and went to her room. When she returned she asked her son to close his eyes and open his hand, he did. In the center of his palm a warm item was placed that raced through his body. He slowly opened his eyes to see a tear shaped crystal in his hand. "Don't tell your father I showed you this, my son." He nodded. "that tear was from a no Tenshi, given to me…many years ago. What do you feel?"

"Warm," the boys shoulders relaxed as he slowly drifted back to lay on his futon, "sleepy."

"A tear from no Tenshi has power…and the greatest of which is only revealed to those who are selfless, for they may be given a Death wish." The boy gasped. "A selfless wish made at death that brings a crystal tear from the heart of a no Tenshi…maybe granted." She finished in a soft, kind, gentle voice. Mikoto was unsure if her son heard it, for his onyx orbs were already closed. She leaned in close, "hold this close my son, for in this life…this is the most I can do to protect your preciousness, Ita-kun." Before placing a light kiss on her son's forehead.

-000-

A reanimated corpse, that about summed up what Itachi was at this moment. Itachi was chained to a wall, chakra suppressing tags embedded in his skin and dressed in a simple Yukata. He had just been returned from his scheduled shower time, in which he was escorted by his brother. His only use at this moment was that of a fully blind sperm donor, how humiliating.

Itachi did not even know who was collecting the samples every other day, the person never introduced themselves. Rarely spoke to him for the past two of his three months of confinement, since it was not something he did willingly. He assumed it was female, since their hands were small and the sweet cherry blossom scent was distinctively feminine. Who ever the creature was, she sighed, a lot. Plus what words were spoken, was in a feminine tone, however extremely cold and detached. She did offer an apology initially. Of course the first couple times, he could tell the person was inexperienced in sexual relations. Even with the humiliating, and against his will requirement to keep his resurrected life, the only positive was that he was pleasured by the act.

Itachi thought she was a medic, as he had felt her healing the occasional beatings he would get from Madara, who enjoyed telling Itachi of his grand failure. The reports that after Itachi's death, Sasuke believed Madara's lie, the elder had nothing to do with the massacre. That vengeance against Konoha was the only way to avenge Itachi and the Uchiha clan, thus Sasuke willingly became his student. Of course, Sasuke later confirmed it was in exchange to bring his brother back, heal him of the disease and be kept alive as a sperm donor for clan revival, since he was the prodigy. 'I died happily, why the hell did I want that?' Itachi could only think.

Sasuke would sit with him, day after day, asking questions probing, proding, dancing around subjects, namely that it was the elder's who ordered Itachi to kill the clan. The elders were convinced that the Uchiha clan, were standing in the way of letting Itachi go to fulfill his destiny, through the bond of blood. Even saying the proof included when the Konoha police force threatened to imprison Itachi, after he killed Shisui. That he did it singularly, he did not have an accomplice. 'Lie.' Itachi was sold, because a bargain signed in blood, to Madara by their father, so the boy could be trained to be the most powerful Uchiha at age 8.

Itachi knew Madara was right outside the door. He kept his mouth shut, did not react. When the two brother's interacted was the only time, other than beatings, that Madara graced Itachi's presence. For this the raven haired male was eternally grateful. He started at that point paying closer attention to the world around him. He would listen to conversations, subtle movement and shifts. He knew training was not allowed, but started doing isometric exercises to keep his muscles from atrophying. In this he would catch snippets of conversations, namely between the female forced to tend to him now, not just to collect the samples.

The argument between her and his brother was priceless, "the servants just throw food at a blind man, who is chained up and hope he catches it. That is degrading, Sasuke…I'll take care of him, alright…but you keep your nin-dog bitch away from me, understand." Her words harsh, Itachi heard a low growl from his brother.

"I am not fucking Karin…" Sasuke retorted.

"Funny, how did you get the disease I had to heal…" Sasuke just growled. "Ah she did that again…why don't you kill her?"

"Madara-sama won't let me," Sasuke admitted.

"Put up some seals and traps to keep her out…it's not that hard." The female spoke, another low grumble, "told you Sasuke, don't try to break into my room. And if you did not try to molest me in my sleep, I would let you sleep in my bed."

"You said you'd do anything…" The words said in what one would suppose, was a seductive manner. What Itachi heard next was a muffled noise, the sound of lips against lips. Some muffled 'mhph,' a few beats later a thump against a wall.

"Wait aren't I too weak and useless for you, Sasuke-kun," her words dripped with an unknown venom. Another muffled, 'mphm,' followed by another thump, "No Sasuke, what I am doing to help you keep your brother alive…I think, right now." She snapped at Sasuke, and closed the door.

After that she would patiently bring Itachi's his food and drinks, she told him where it was like hands on a clock. Her tone was not so cold or hard, but a professional compassionate medic. Also added to her duties, was helping him to the shower, helping change him as needed. She even took him out to walk the grounds almost daily. All the time, she never gave him her name. But her presence was calming to the man, her quiet attentiveness to his needs made the situation, tolerable. Later, of course, she would get the sperm.

Itachi had heard the rumors and gossip, that both Madara and Sasuke were developing their harems for clan revival. That in their sweeps across the land, as the Akatsuki conquered they took the strong kunoichi for this. He soon heard it was mostly Madara who sought this. The servants gossiped that Sasuke only wanted the pink haired medic. This was somewhat confirmed by a fight between a shrill voiced woman to the female medic.

"You pink haired slut, stay away from my Sasuke-kun?"

"Karin, you imbecile, you are a concubine nothing but a whore, will be one of many…and I would rather rip off his testicles and shove them down his throat, then let Sasuke lay one diseased finger on me. Since he got it from you, whore."

"How dare you!" the shrill one yelled, only to be slammed into a wall, then her wail, "Sasuke-kun help me…the freak is hurting our baby." A second later there was, a second slam.

"Sakura, don't hurt Karin, she's pregnant." A thump, then a slam was heard.

"Asshole," Itachi heard as his door was slammed, locked and he heard the heavy breathing of the medic nin, the one with pink hair. He only knows one of those.

The other pieces from the servants, that the medic nin was the only one they responded to. It was her temper and ability to punch craters that was enough to put most in line. Added to that, the words that even Sasuke's pregnant whore would be a useless head of household, unlike the former apprentice to the Hokage. Itachi knew who it was.

Finally Itachi heard the most interesting argument, it was the pinkette and his little brother.

"Sakura, don't turn away from me."

"No Sasuke, you let them kill Naruto-kun…wow you killed off both your brothers," Sasuke snarled a low growl, "don't you feel powerful," A thump and a feminine groan.

"I did not kill Naruto," Sasuke retorted, fury in his voice.

"You were part of the extraction, you let that bast…" her haughty voice was intriguing.

"The council of elder's handed Naruto over, Sakura." Sasuke snarled.

"And you believe his lie…Tsunade would never…" Sasuke scoffed.

"It is amazing what the Hokage's will allow when forced into a corner…since they sold you to him three month ago." Itachi heard in the voice of his younger brother. A thump later, the words that came next made for interesting information, indeed.

"Whose fault is it I am here in the first place, bastard?" he heard the rage in her voice. "oh yes…yours and that nin-dog bitch of yours…" another loud thump was heard.

"Damn it, Sakura don't…I am trying my best…right now it is all I can do to keep you from Madara-sama. You know you are the top of his list for his harem." She growled at this, her breath coming stilted, "he says it's because you are a Haruno." A slight groan from the female, "Isn't that why he forced you to sign in blood not to kill him?" Another low growl came from the girl, Itachi just listened. "Now, if you want to be alive and not chained to his side, and stuck in his harem right now…keep your temper in check."

Itachi heard her growl, huff then sigh, 'she gave up a losing battle.' The next phrase shocked Itachi, "fine, you and I spar, my terms one hour. We will have a memorial for Naruto, for **OUR** friend, **OUR** teammate, am I clear!" A stern harshness that was unmistakable. His brother audibly winced. Itachi got what he needed, the door opened then closed. He heard her prep for her, "duty."

"I am graced by the presence of the Sakura Haruno, I presume." Itachi spoke smoothly eloquently. The woman's breath hitched, then stilled.

"Yes, Uchiha-san."

"Formalities, when we have had such…interesting contact." The man again said smoothly, this brought a gasp and a squeak. Itachi could only assume it was accompanied by a blush.

"Are you the one who brought me back…"

"No, you were already resurrected at that point, had been in a coma for a month already. I just healed you. Do you know what caused the disease?" he gave a slight grunt, "Ah, your chakra channels were weak…you blew them out and burned your internal organs. I simply healed the chakra burns," She said simply, "I was ordered not to touch your eyes…" she said almost as an after thought. "Why talk now…to me?" she asked. Almost forgetting what she was there for, actually she did forget.

"To you, I have finally learned your name." Itachi answered smoothly, she sucked in at this. Then he heard a slap of skin against skin, he assumed it was her hitting her head.

"Would you have talked earlier if…" Itachi just nodded. "but I thought I gave it." Itachi shook his head, "oh…when you had just regained consciousness." Another slap, "and why else," She could feel the moving of chakra, and followed with her own, with a scoff she understood. "Madara is not here." A slow blink, "but is always outside the door when your brother is," another slow blink.

"What is the truth," She said firmly. Itachi just blinked.

"I will tell you, if you heal my eyes." He bartered.

"I can't." she retorted.

"At least enough so I can see with regular sight," Itachi said firmly. "So I can use the restroom unassisted, would be nice." She inhaled for a second, "and, well, we are forced into this arrangement. I would like to see the person who is master…'

"That's enough…" she cut him off, it was bad enough she was forced to collect his sperm samples every other day. She did not need it said out loud. A few minutes later, after a swipe of her probing chakra into the environment, clicks of what Itachi assumed were lights. He heard scratching of pencil to paper, again he sensed a spike and then nothing. She came to his side, her gentle hands against his temples. She probed with warm, soothing chakra. A light huff, "the normal sight is easy, close your eyes." A breathy whisper hit his ears. A moment later instead of warm healing chakra, he felt cool chakra, then a swipe of warmth. "Open…" slowly his dark onyx orbs blinked open.

He was in a small room, with only one light one. He was on a single futon, he looked at the furniture he had found in the room. His scan ended on the magnificent sight of wide exotic jade orbs, her pink hair back in a messy bun. When his orbs met hers he was graced with a small, but true smile as dull lifeless jade, sparkled for a brief moment.

"Thank you, Sakura." He said firmly, his voice expressionless. She looked to him expectantly, "yes…I was sold to Madara, by my father in the pursuit of more power for the clan."

"your mother?"

"Was not strong enough to fight the will of my father or the will of the clan," Itachi said with a hint of his anger at this. He knew Mikoto did not want her son given to the man but could not fight it by herself. She tried for Sasuke at least. "When he went to take me from Konoha, that is when the clan fought him and he convinced the elders the clan should be eliminated. Sarutobi could not fight the elders and Danzo," Sakura glared at the word. "The Hokage tried…until Madara threatened to kill all in Konoha, not just the Uchiha clan." Sakura's orbs went wider, if possible with this tale.

"But…Sasuke…"

"Two people were suppose to live, my brother and my mother…Madara agreed that Sasuke was too young to be left alone. But…" Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke needed to be stronger than me…he needed to use the power of hate, to not just defeat me, but Madara as well." Sakura just looked down, silent tears falling from orbs. This was too much, her heart aching so hard at this moment.

"Why would your parents let the council sell you, Sakura?" the girl winced.

"My adoptive parents…are civilian, the shinobi tell them I am needed, so be it." She admitted. Itachi turned his head at this.

"Ah, I wondered why a girl with pink hair had two parents with brown…" Sakura smirked slightly. "pink…your mother, is from star?" Itachi asked she gave a curt nod.

"My birth father, was one of the few Haruno to be a shinobi, he was killed when my mother was pregnant with me." Sakura admitted sadly.

Itachi took in her features, her pale pink lips in a natural pout, her long legs highlighted in tight black shorts and short medic skirt. Her top was a black fishnet top, with bands placed around her bust. But her muscular and trim figure was very obvious.

She stood to leave, "I need to beat up Sasuke." Itachi looked to her, the slight quirk of his head. "I will…take care of that…later." She blushed slightly, not even looking at the fact the man had an obvious erection.

It was learned response at this point for the man, just her scent some days was enough to bring his arousal. Even though it was humiliating; the experience was very pleasurable, and the girl had gotten much more adept and proficient over the months. Of course starring at her, knowing what she was going to do to him was arousing. He watched her leave, a slight glow in his orbs, she did have a very nice ass. If this is all he has in his life, so be it…still is and always will be a tool, never just himself, Itachi.

Two hours later Sasuke came in obviously bruised and battered, heard Madara still laughing, "you let a little girl beat you up." Itachi pretended he could not see his brother, fixed gaze on the same spot it has been for the past four months.

"Akini…answers come when you bring light into the darkness, correct?" Itachi just blinked. That was all that was said, the two left. But right before, Madara added.

"Itachi will need to be at the burning…since somehow Naruto had some of his…power," Itachi blinked slowly, Sasuke exhaled but remained stoic as ever. "Another remarkable failure…Itachi, the sword will be ours." The masked one said with full confidence.

-000-

A top wood pyramid, laid an orange object. Blue orbs closed forever, blonde hair splayed. Across his chest, lovingly laid was the blue forehead protector. The orange, purple and pink of the dying sun were lazily drifting across the sky behind the pyre. The long pink haired teen, her hair fluttering on the breeze, dressed in long flowing memorial robes finished preparing the body. Her dull, lifeless orbs were still red from the tears she shed.

This was the scene Itachi was escorted to, still pretending to be blind. A part of his heart wrenched at the sight, for this was what he had spend so much of his life trying to prevent. Next to Itachi was Sasuke, the clingy red headed shrill one, "the useless crybaby is at it again." She sneered. Kisame on the other side of Sasuke merely glared.

"Shut it, whore 18." He snarled out, "Pinky has a right to grieve." Itachi did not react, but was inwardly smirking.

"I have a name," she retorted.

"Does not matter, whore 18," Kisame retorted evenly. "The only two females who get called by their names are Pinky and Konan." The shrill yelled,

"I will be treated with respect, I am Sasuke-kun's," she clung to the boy. Kisame actually reacted, a look of pure disgust in his face and orbs. A couple servants simply whispered, "18 is at it again." Itachi noted Madara on the side, along with Pein, Konan, and Zetsu. As many other's Itachi did not know as well, a few servants, guards, other females dressed rather scantily.

Finally ready, a hymn sounded through the hill. The little pink haired young woman started singing, voice full, strong, emotion filled chakra drifted towards all with every phrase. She would just lovingly caress the cold cheek of her best friend. A song of longing, of agony, of pain in the tone of a beautiful angel's voice, erupted from the petite form. A whisper, "the Hymn of passing…" several said. It was a promise to find the one who is gone, in this life or the next. A promise to protect and bring light from the agony, darkness and pain that had engulfed the life of the one dead.

All the while her orbs trained only on the whiskered face of her departed friend, her heart wrenching with every word. For every promise made in the song, another swipe of her hidden bloody fingers crossed his available bare skin, marking kanji for a release and return seal. The silver tears soon trekked down her cheeks, landing with thunks.

The red head sneered, "crybaby," while Sasuke looked confused. Kisame gasped at the sight, Itachi inclined his head slightly.

"What are those?" Sasuke whispered out.

"Crystal tears," Kisame answered, many gasped. The servants and guards were on the ground, bowing lowly at the sight, whispered words of reverence, "a no Tenshi." The four members of the Akatsuki looked to each other, taking a step back. The red head tried to be dismissive only to be thumped on the head by Kisame, "Shut up, you ignorant fool, that means she loved him."

"How would you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Wow…call it experience, where do you think Itachi got the sword Madara wants, fool. He had to fight Pinky's grandmother to earn it, just to set you free of the snake bastard." Kisame said with a scoff. Itachi did not react, but was grateful to hear his former partner speaking up at this.

Sakura continued to sing, her heart lain bare. She truly loved Naruto, berating her foolishness for being blind to his pain for so long. The promise reiterated over and over, she will find him again and love him fully. She was ushering his soul to peace through her song and tears, a good bye only for him. A white form appeared slightly hovering over the body, a shade replica of the dead blonde boy. Gasps came across the vale, Sasuke stated. "What?"

"The sword would have sealed his soul to his body," Kisame said with wisdom.

Cerulean blue locked with jade one last time, tears still streamed down her cheeks, thunks reverberating as the crystals met the wood. He lowered himself, reaching a translucent hand to the cheek of the pink haired girl. The hymn getting louder, stronger, the expression of the shade pure love to the girl singing to him, a beaming smile crossed his visage.

The lips moved, no sound came out, blazing blue met onyx of the teen. The accusation was clear as day. One word came out loud and clear, "TEME!" Sasuke could not react, being watched by Madara for any show of weakness. The shade leaned across kissing so gently the pink haired girl on the forehead. A whisper came out, "I love you too, Saku-chan."

Sasuke could just watch, had to remain stoic but the pain was excruciating. He realized at that moment he lost her, her heart would never be his. For this, Sakura would never forgive him his foolishness. His refusals to listen, to learn, to think beyond himself, his vengeance has cost him something truly remarkable, his best friend and access to the heart of the one he loves. Jealousy, even after death, towards the blonde, was seared into the soul of the raven haired teen.

Itachi just remained stoic, but he felt the beauty, the truth of the girl and her relationship with Naruto. It was a moment of exquisite torment, yet it actually warmed his heart. Here was such a creature of love, even for a Jinchuuriki, capable of loving anyone. Who obviously will turn his little brother away for he was part of this moment that broke her heart. His mind made up towards his plan, all he could do is ensure he lived long enough to fulfill it.

The last kanji finished, both their bodies glowed white. The chain reaction to this sight started when Madara yelled out to separate the girl from the dead body. "Now Sasuke," the teen looked to him, "set it ablaze," Sasuke sent the fire blast, but it was diverted from the pyre as a web of blue surrounded the pyramid and two occupants, said fireblast went directly to the mansion. A beam shot out of the boy, directed from the girl, the shade dissipated into the beam and a meteor like entity took flight the trajectory towards Star.

"FUCK!" Sakura's hand went white, sending it directly into the pyre. A white blaze erupted around her.

"You can not have the sword," she chuckled out through her tears.

The white fire growing by the second, as was the one on the mansion. Chaos ensued, servants and guards raced to put out the flames on the building. The pink haired girl stood firmly, as the white flames engulfed the pyramid. The hymn started again, fuller, stronger, as if now a chorus of angels were singing.

Two members went to try to get the pink haired one off, but were thrown back by the flames. The red head held a glow of victory, "the fool is going to kill herself." Sasuke turned, a hateful glare in his orbs.

Kisame smirked, "look again idiot, the flames aren't even touching her." Itachi heard two gasps at this a low growl came from the Masked man who commanded other's work to put out the fire on the mansion.

A moment later the masked one stood next to Itachi, guarding the man. Pein and Konan on other sides of the two raven haired men. They just watched the white fire burn, the pink haired one still sitting next to the burning body of her departed friend. Her body never touched by the flames. "Now I see why you insist we capture her," Pein said smoothly.

"And must not be allowed to be part of the battles," the blue haired kunoichi said firmly. Pein and Madara simply nodded their agreement. "She released the sword?" the woman asked, the masked man growled lightly and gave a curt nod.

"Back to Star," the man said firmly. Itachi just stood quiet, listening to the conversation. Again not moving, he pretended to have unfocused sight.

"That will make fighting Star more difficult," Pein added. Itachi just listened, the pieces coming together. Madara could never hold that sword. But Sasuke could through Shanao'o. The sword could seal a no Tenshi, making their deadly star jutsu's irrelevant in a fight. The fire on the mansion was extinguished, a report given and Madara ordered Itachi returned to his cell. The man wished he could stay, but could not.

-000-

The next two weeks Itachi's one enjoyment, other than the attention itself to his genitals was watching the pink haired girls face become flushed as he started to moan under her ministrations. He broke the wall of self-control, purposely. Honestly seeing the very beautiful woman over him, pleasuring him, even if it was to get a specimen. Brought things, thoughts, desires, a want from the depths of Itachi's being.

The pieces put together, a long term plan formed in his mind. He knew it would be using the pinkette, but it was no different than what the eldest Uchiha had planned. A tiny glimmer of hope however came over the man, as he had witnessed her orbs start to soften even if slightly towards him. That was what he wanted, what he needed for his plan to work. He needed to earn her love. He wondered if maybe in the process, he could have just one moment of happiness, since his life is truly at the mercy of Madara.

Upon Sakura's next foray into his room, bringing in his meal before she started with her duty, was when the plan was put into action. He started a conversation, asking about her family. He found out her father was a Jonin Shinobi Itachi had heard of, Delacore Haruno. He was the former genin teammate of his parents. Her mother, Saise Saiuto lives in the land of star. The name actually brought blinks from Itachi as he starred, honestly starred at the girl. He knew what that name meant. The pinkette blushed under the intense gaze.

"Why are you not in Star?" his question firm.

"I was sent to live with my father's family when I was four, I was not allowed to stay." The confession brought a slight ache to the girls chest and emerald orbs. This thought lead to a discussion about the memorial.

"You are a no Tenshi, like your mother?" he stated, she could just smirk her agreement. "It was very…beautiful, by the way." He added softly, honestly. She blushed fully at the compliment, "Was there any…repercussions?"

"It got sealed tighter," she said firmly, then a chuckle, "or so he thinks." A small glow in her orbs indicated it may not be the case. "It is in exchange for not interfering with my duty, since I have been taught the healing jutsu." Her innocent tone belied a hidden truth, Itachi smiled at the words, "But another blood oath…he seems to like those," Sakura admitted, bitterly. Itachi lifted a brow, "I can not aim a star attack at him, or Pein. That is funny since I am not even sure how I did it in the first place." She said sadly, looking away.

They shared information and stories they knew of the past, their brief meetings and shared memories. This brought true smiles from both actually. He told her of the foray to Star to get the sword she returned. The attempt to steal it, and thus attacked by sentient arcane artifacts that came flying at him. Sakura could just laugh she knew how that felt as well. His intention was to seal away the curse mark, and the hold of Orochimaru over Sasuke.

He was told of the full scale attack launched against all the countries at the hand of the Akatsuki, since they now possessed the ultimate weapon. Almost everyday, a new nation fell to the Akatsuki, the bloodshed kept to minimum to those who simply surrendered, namely Iwa, Kiri and Ame.

Only two countries still stood in opposition, Konohagakure and Star. A full scale war was going on as they spoke. She told of the latest casualty count, which included most of the Hyuuga clan, Tsunade, half the civilian population to include her adoptive parents, well actually the entire Haruno clan in Konoha was eliminated. When tears started to form in her orbs, she brushed them away, but Itachi reached for her hand. "In this, tears are warranted." He found the pinkette against his chest, crying, he wrapped an arm around her head and just held her.

After a month of amiable conversations which were carried on in the room, on their walks through the grove of trees. That was the only time she would sing, which was truly a wonderful sound for the man. Itachi kept up the pretense of being blind, letting her lead him. He saw all the other females giving the pinkette harsh glares, but the servants and guards were all exceptionally respectful and called her by "Sakura-sama." He did ask, "As of last week, I was told I will be Lady Uchiha, whether I like it or not. I am the only one capable. Madara thinks it will help if the servants already regard me as such."

"Won't help with the concubines…" Itachi said softly. This was reinforced with the shrill voiced one returned, barreling on their side of the hallway when she had space on the other.

"Outta the way freak." She had red hair, dark glasses, wide hips and no breast to speak of, Itachi was the one who did not move. The woman, "oofed."

"Are there boys here?" Itachi asked, looking to Sakura.

"I am not a boy, I am Karin, Sasuke-kun's…"

"Nin-dog bitch…but yes she is flat as a board, rather useless…can't even put together a shopping order to save her life, and has burned up the kitchen three times." Sakura said smoothly.

Karin pushed Sakura, and was ready to swing out, at the stubborn girl who did not move, "Guards." Sakura yelled out, immediately a plain looking man appeared by them almost immediately.

"Sakura-sama," He bowed lowly to the medic-nin.

"Please escort concubine number 18, away from us." Sakura's voice commanding, strong and cold much like her visage at that moment, rang through the hall as she pointed to Karin, "and is held with the other concubine's in the harem quarters as I take Itachi-sama out for his daily exercise, as ordered by Madara-sama." Karin tried to pout and retort, but the guard lead her away.

"As you wish Sakura-sama, come whore number 18." The guard ordered.

Once to the forest Itachi turned to her with a small smirk, "you already have the…strength for the position." She just laughed her true laugh.

There were day's she would just come in and cry on him. He became her safe place, her place of solace and comfort in a life where they were both prisoner's. One day they sensed Sasuke, soon followed by Madara getting close the conversation promptly ended. That is when Itachi indicated she perform her 'duty'.

The first time she glared viciously at him. She knew full well it was game, to torture whom, she was unsure. The next time, she complied willingly, with an equally vicious gleam. He leaned in, "tormenting my little brother…" a husky whisper came from his lips. She just hitched a brow.

"They could have given me the key so I could unchain you, and then you could accomplish this task yourself, since you seem more, compliant…I even suggested it," she whispered back.

She let her fingers trail down his toned abs he threw back his head and let out a breathy groan of approval. She noted his muscles not getting as atrophied as she thought they would. She had realized a while ago, even as unprofessional as it was. Sakura was really starting to enjoy this as much as he was, getting reactions from the stoic, expressionless Uchiha was fun. Of course she was attracted, it was the gorgeous Itachi Uchiha, who she found physically, mentally and emotionally very appealing.

Of course the tease to Sasuke was perfect revenge, the raven haired teen was ordered by Madara not to touch her, again, after the two were actually caught kissing. Yes she let Sasuke kiss her, and actually enjoyed it, a lot. She chalked it up to hormones running amok, since it was soon after performing her 'duty' for Itachi and was hot and bothered. Karin was the one to find them, and bring it to Madara's attention.

But according to Madara, if any were going to take her, it would be the eldest. But not yet, the man wanted to wait until they were in Konoha. Well and the fact she had a tendency to infuriate the eldest every chance she had, with her harsh glares, prickling demeanor and loud, annoying temper fits. She pushed him away, not letting Madara get close whether physically or emotionally. What added fuel to the silent battle for the pink haired one, was that the man now truly disliking the amount of time the pink haired woman spent with the pariah. She would remind him that it was part of her duty to ensure they could get viable sperm from the man.

"Why wouldn't they?" Itachi was able to ask, even with his orbs dark with lust and desire at that moment. A slight glow in her orbs indicated it was reflective what she was seeing in his. The desire was mutual.

Her time, stuck with the Akatsuki, being forced to be the head of household for a bunch of catty bitchy women jockeying for position. What helped, was watching all the males, namely Kisame, who was partnered with Sasuke, Madara and Itachi. This exposure has taught her much about being subtle, the Uchiha game. Itachi knew the other two males were still positioning for her, and did not want to risk Itachi impregnating her. Both Madara and Sasuke wanted her, by giving her the title Itachi knew Madara will take her as his wife. In the interim however, Sasuke was more concerned with keeping her from being raped.

"A matter of pride, I guess…" she whispered hotly in the shell of his ear, as she finally grabbed, but unable to fully engulf with her whole hand due to his massive girth. The engorged appendage throbbed, and was seeking release. He moaned very loudly, as her hand brushed firmly past the sensitive flesh. This did not take long, as his imagination took flight with her partly separated lips doing the work of her hand at that moment. A shuddering, quiver of his abdominals gave another loud moan of ecstasy, even saying her name.

Itachi did not hear the door rattle, a moment later. "Sakura, why is the door locked?" She quickly covered Itachi, who had a smile on his face.

"Give me a second I am putting the cap on the container." She walked to the door, taking a deep breath to suppress her own flushed expression. In a span of ten seconds she was standing there, nothing was out of place. Her hair the same, gloves on her hands, in front of a furious Sasuke. She was holding the container of semen she had just extracted from Itachi. The raven haired man was laying on the futon, gaze forward, just smiling.

"The door was locked to give him privacy and to preserve what is left of my dignity, Sasuke." Jade orbs glared at the teen.

A light huff was heard from the masked man behind him, "You should have enough viable sperm." The man said firmly.

"It has been only a month since he has been able to consistently produce viable sperm, Madara-sama. As I showed you, with the change in his diet and water consumption, and daily exercise has increased motility and viability of the specimens. Itachi-kun's body is now fully healed and, again as I showed you, miraculously, his reproductive organs working again." Sakura answered professionally, clinically. Out of the corner of his eye, Itachi saw a glare over take his brother's orbs at the addition of the honorific, but did not respond.

"Itachi-kun?" Madara asked.

"Funny thing…Sasuke, remember the person who saved me that day in the park, from you and your fan girls…was Itachi-kun." Her large emerald orbs expressive, emphasizing the point.

"Not to mention the flower picking expeditions, I did enjoy when you and Ino-san would find myself and Shisui and give us the daisies, Sakura-chan." Itachi added firmly, fully. This brought a wind chime giggling laugh from the girl.

"Yes, you and Shi-kun…were always so sweet," she added with another girlish giggle. Sasuke gaped then growled for this was the first time he has heard his brother speak, and it was to Sakura. The other raven haired male gave low growl, that was the first time that sound had come from the pinkette since her arrival. Not to mention a true sparkling smile aimed at Itachi.

"So number 18 was correct, you two, have been talking?" Madara said evenly.

"About the past…Itachi-kun is good listener," Sakura said firmly, with conviction.

"Sakura-chan likes to talk," Itachi added with firmness, and a tone of finality.

"Now if you will excuse me, Madara-sama, Sasuke, I need to take care of this," she indicated the container she held in her hand, with a slight bow. She brushed past both men, to the laboratory.

"Childhood acquaintances, merely that," Itachi said firmly.

"And you said her name…" Madara accused. Itachi just shrugged, a slight smile.

"What she is doing is not unpleasant." A small gleam was in his orbs. Both raven's growled lightly at the man.

This game went on for two weeks, each time Itachi could feel the heat coming off her form. Her emerald orbs would darken with her own desire. Her breathing would become erratic, the more he responded. Her hands would wander to more and more places on his lean body, brushing past sensitive spots including his nipples. Some day's he could almost feel her lips against his skin, as her hot breath would fall against the newly discovered erogenous zone. Each time he released though, her name fell from his lips. The door would open soon after, but Madara no longer trailed Sasuke on this.

Instead, this was a new torture for Sasuke by Madara because the younger Uchiha had convinced Kisame to be Sakura's body guard. This Itachi heard from Kisame himself, since the big blue man was finally given permission to visit, briefly, his former partner. According to the man, he and Sakura were friends and he did not want to see her get hurt by the man, yet. It was now known how brutal of a lover Madara is, since a couple girls in his harem have ended up dead after sessions with the man.

However Madara was not the only reason Kisame guarded the pink haired medic. It seems due to her attitude, the loyalty of the servants and guards, plus her position above all the other women, who were numbered. She was the only one addressed by name, Sakura was hated, immensely.

At the end of the two weeks Sasuke finally came in very early in the morning, Itachi assumed since no one was around, the younger glaring at his brother. "How long, have you been able to see?" The raven haired teen asked.

"She just gave me limited regular sight a couple of month's ago." Itachi admitted, finally looking directly at his brother. The teen looked haggard, stress lines now adorning his face, hollow dark circles under his onyx orbs. Itachi noted that his little brother looked just like he did for so many years. "I did witness the fire." Itachi added with a small smirk. Sasuke blinked, and exhaled.

"We are leaving to invade Konoha today, once done this all gets moved, including you." Itachi hitched a brow. "After which…he will…"

"Take Sakura as his…" Itachi answered for the teen. Sasuke nodded his head, a bit of something in his onyx orbs.

"How is it she has been chosen as Lady Uchiha?" Itachi asked, even if he figured it out to further bind the girl to the eldest male. Sasuke smirked at the question.

"Madara stated that…her level of chakra control is hereditary, Kisame confirmed it is…the woman he was working with before joining the Akatsuki, was of the few shinobi born into the Haruno clan." Itachi's orbs widened slightly, he remembered the battle with the purple haired woman with blue gray orbs. It took five members, namely himself, Sasori, Zetsu, Orochimaru and Konan to kill her to extract the mist-nin. Itachi had wondered, at the time, why the intense insistence of leader to enlist the mist-nin. But after witnessing the man and his sword, Itachi could understand that.

Itachi took a moment to remember the fight, the woman had an unprecedented level of chakra. She could mold chakra outside her body, but was not a medic. But something else, the woman was the only person ever to not succumb to Tsukyomi. Instead he had to use Amaratsu, only to have it wrapped in a shield of chakra that redirect it. Her body glowed blue chakra from her wounds, healing automatically. Even molding chakra around poison's injected by Sasori's puppets and Zetsu's plant manipulations, and extracting it without a thought. While Itachi had her distracted was when the other's attacked in full coordination. Bits of conversations, 'that's a carrier, damn!' Zetsu had said. When Kisame came to afterwards, Itachi could sense it, a true sense of loss of the woman. "Kana was a good person." Was all that was ever said on the subject.

"He plans on making her his personal baby machine?" Itachi inquired. Sasuke gave a curt nod. Itachi yanked a moment at his chains, lifting a brow.

The return of the shrill one, "Sasuke-kun, why do I have to go…I am pregnant with your baby, I could lose it. I should stay and help pack up here." Sasuke's visage turned to one of pure disgust.

"Sakura said you would be a hindrance here, and we do need your ability in Konoha to find the hiding shinobi." Sasuke stated firmly, this brought a light.

"ok Sasuke-kun, and maybe…we can…" she pouted heavily.

"No, Karin, I have no desire to be with you…" the look in Sasuke's orbs Itachi thought he heard, "ever in my life." "No go, make sure you are ready." The man ordered. A second later, Sasuke pulled out a silver object.

"Don't hurt her, and be happy with what time you have…" Sasuke finally admitted, laying the key on the desk just out of Itachi's reach.

"And if she is pregnant, after?"

"I will claim it was me." Sasuke could not meet his brother's gaze, he indicated the bruise and cut over his eye, "he already thinks I took her, as does the other gossiping harpies known as his harem." And the teen promptly left.

Kisame came in, telling Itachi they were leaving soon. "Kana…Sakura is?" Itachi turned to the man. The sadness returned to the blue man's orbs.

"Her real father, Delacore…was Kana's first cousin. I had met him, a couple times…that's where Pinky gets her brain, actually."

"I know you escorted her to star…why would Sakura not be able to return." The sadness grew.

"It has to do with her true name…and dammit she looks like her grandmother." Itachi smiled slightly. Kisame nodded, "yep…hell I remember when we met her mom, Itachi." The man smirked, so did he, "But you know the tales, you've fought the sword." Kisame said cryptically. "Pinky said of what she could remember, it always attacked her…no different than anything else in star would do to Kana. Or did to you," Itachi finally smiled. "Did you see…" the blue man asked, but knew.

"Yes…I did," Itachi admitted.

"Madara has her wrapped tight, bound her left and right…" Kisame said softly. "the only one who could…end this madness," the blue one said firmly, the distaste of what they have done in his dour expression. "The carrier of Konoha, a no Tenshi for god's sake…but damn, she can't do a damn thing until she is eighteen." Itachi looked to him curiosity in his orbs. "She will unseal at that time…and nothing can stop it. Except the blood agreements he has forced on her," Kisame finally muttered, before leaving.

"Is that why you are protecting…" Itachi asked curious. Finally a small sad smile, and a quick nod.

"Pinky is a good person, she really is…just like…" Kisame left the words hanging, Itachi gave a small nod and smile in understanding.

-000-

Later that morning Sakura entered with his breakfast, she noticed the key on the desk. "Maybe not a complete asshole, I guess." She picked it up. "We can't escape though…" she turned seriously to Itachi, "there are guards at the exits, orders are to watch us very closely." Emerald met onyx, holding up the key, "do you want me to." This got an expression one Sakura could only describe as, 'well duh!'

She could not help but laugh, she reached over her breasts pressed firmly into his chest and unlocked one of the cuffs. Before she could think her face was captured by the released hand and Itachi's lips were descending on hers. He tried to be gentle, and was at first but she tasted so good a bittersweetness on her lips. Before either could think, with one wrist still chained to the wall he was on top of her. Her gasp of surprise was his opportunity to plunder her maw with his tongue. He was pleasantly surprised when she ran her fingers along his neck, pulling the man closer. She responded fully to his kiss, to the passion and desire. Their tongues danced a battle for dominance.

He pulled away, and with the swift movements of a shinobi he was completely released from his bonds. He descended again, capturing her now full red lips. His hand moved deftly to divest her of her clothing. His large fingers traced along her form, bringing delicious moans and pants to his ears. Itachi barely realized she had removed his Yukata. He was going to take this blossom, butterfly kisses along her jawline ended at her ear, "please, let me have you." He whispered hotly. A slight nod was reassurance enough.

Itachi did want to move slow, the months of longing made it impossible. His desire and lust demanded he be sheathed in her hot core, now. He allowed himself the indulgence of weighing her luscious globes in his large hands, bringing her pink nipples to an erection that he swiftly suckled. This brought a breathy moan, "Itachi," the feral beast awakened. His gaze on her flushed cheeks, her orbs hazy with full desire. He needed her, now. His hand slipped down her pants, the other removing them. He trekked through the pink nest of curls, to her slick petals, already moist with her own arousal.

A finger brushed past her bud, a jolt ran through her form of pure ecstasy, "ah…Itachi."

His mouth was still hotly laving attention to her breasts, with his dexterous tongue twirling her peaks. She felt a finger enter her, and lost all coherent thought. The pad of his thumb still strumming lightly against her bud as his finger plunged into her core. He added a second, and another jolt ran through the petite woman under him. He focused on that spot, her body now racking with jolts of pure ecstasy. His mouth was still suckling her luscious mounds, his tongue twirling around her nipple. A white hot heat was pooling in her abdomen. Her moans getting louder, his mouth captured hers. She pushed him back, "wait." A moment later, and several handsigns, a soundproofing jutsu engulfed the room.

He smiled down to her, his pace of torment to her rose, her bud and lips increased. He just watched her expressive orbs, the wonderful flushed expression, darkened emerald orbs and pouty red lips moaning her pleasure. A magnificent sight, that was only his at this moment. His finger's still pumped in and out at a quick pace. Finally he whispered, "do you like being finger fucked, Sakura?" that did it, as she fell in the bliss of orgasm. Her eyes glazed over, her tight walls constricting around his fingers was the sign. "Itachi…" she almost shrieked.

Itachi removed his boxers, took his still slick fingers. Licked them lightly, her taste as wonderful as he imagined, the scent heady. He rubbed the remainder of her juice over his erection, positioned himself at the entrance of her still contracting core. "May I?"

"Itachi…please, take me." She panted out, her cheeks still flushed. With one swift thrust of hips, he broke through her barrier and was fully sheathed within her. It was so tight, he had to fight releasing right then. She winced at the pain, without thinking she took a glowing green hand she healed herself, much like she had with other virgin's in the harem. Itachi lips at her neck, licking and kissing her sweet spots, cooing words of comfort.

She soon bucked, he knew what that meant. Then slowly he was thrusting into her small body, it was heaven and hell for both. Her hot, tight, wet core was just undulating around his length, as he pumped into her. This made it difficult to keep from just releasing with every thrust. Once he found the spot again, his pace quickened, his thrusts more powerful.

"Ah, god Itachi…fas…faster…" she whimpered, huskily. His eyes took on a wicked gleam, he did not need to be told twice. Within another minute he felt it, her release coming again. He wanted to wait…but 'ah shit.' He moaned, he knew she would scream and wanted her to. Her walls constricted and he exploded within her, with a bit of a chakra push, his seed laying claim to her womb. Both screamed the other's name as the blinding light that is the realm of bliss hit simultaneously.

After several minutes of breathing in to her neck, Itachi rolled to his side and just held her. She looked into his depthless onyx orbs, a full smile on her lips. Itachi quirked a brow, she kissed him gently, "thank you." Onyx orbs widened.

"I think I am the one who should say that, Sakura. How long do we have?" he asked her honestly.

"Most of the other's…the concubines went with them. The ones not pregnant will be forced to fight, and prepare the Uchiha compound for the grand return of the Uchiha to Konoha." She said, her orbs dark, the tears within them. He just held her tighter. "I was told to have this place packed up in two weeks time," She relayed. The lightest hint of smile graced his lips. Emerald met onyx.

"You want to get me pregnant, don't you," Itachi's orbs widened, lightened with the thought. "he will kill you for it."

"Sasuke said he will take the blame." Sakura sat up laughing, instinctively covering herself.

"That's why he has been…sneaking into my room and getting caught, purposely pissing me off, namely about his slut Karin who is already pregnant, whether by him or Madara no one knows. He has been obnoxiously close…huh…make the gossip whores and Madara think he did something," she thought through it. A second later a chakra bulb surround a red white substance, a moment later it poofed away. Itachi looked at the sheets, the stain proving her former maidenhood gone. He thought for a moment.

"Who is still here?"

"Like I said guards, you, me and some of the servants," his orbs trained on her the question in them. "Oh no, he would not take me…with them, since I would help fight against the Akatsuki and he knows that."

"So he leaves you here…" Sakura just shrugged.

The two ate the food, Sakura ended up putting on one of his Yukata's during the meal, which was soon removed as Itachi made love to her, again. The next two weeks were, for lack of better term, a sex fest for the two. Itachi would have to be chained up when she was not in the room, but when she was there. He took the opportunity every chance he had, which was pretty much every meal since Sakura delivered them, the two would have mind blowing sex. A few times she forgot to unchain him. That resorted in her being chained a couple times to the bed.

They were still able to fill the "specimen quota." Itachi did find out that yes, Sakura had a very talented mouth as it was wrapped around his member several times. Her tongue and teeth playing with his nipples as her hand pumped his member. Sakura found out Itachi's tongue in conjunction with his fingers, could work miracles, at least on her clitoris and petals.

They had gotten word that Konoha had officially fallen at the end of the first week, and that was when preparations for the move occurred in earnest. Her laboratory packed, and ready to go within a day. The guards had instructed that she and Itachi would go at the end of the week, by carriage. She packed up his room, and got his things ready to go as well.

He came behind her, pulling her close. "I should not have…" she whispered, he tilted his head and what he saw shocked him to his very foundation. A warmth, a care in her emerald orbs, "fallen…uh…I…love you." She muttered. He pulled her into a full embrace, this is what he wished for, to be loved by the pink haired woman in his arms. He had not expected it to happen so easily. He titled her chin so their orbs met, a true smile engulfed his features leaving her breathless. Words he meant so fully dripped from his lips to her heart.

"I love you, Sakura." The tears came with those words, "I know I can't keep you, but…I am happy to have earned your precious heart." Emeralds sparkled to him with his velvety tone, and honest admittance. "I know he can't…" Sakura nodded, she knew this already.

TBC

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

Due to Reviewers requests, I have gone into greater detail about different parts of the world that occurs in the canonverse after Madara with the help of Sasuke takes over the world. I included, of course, the reaction to the death of Naruto. Even a bit of conjecture in relationship as to what the power is Itachi gives to Naruto.

Inspiration for the "Hymn of Passing," is based on the song Somewhere by Within Temptation. I encourage any who are curious to find it, sad, yet it describes Sakura's feelings so immensely at that moment.

**Artist: ****Within Temptation lyrics****  
Album: ****The Silent Force****  
Year: 2004  
Title: Somewhere**

**  
**_**Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?**_

Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure  
You're always in my heart

Chorus:  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul

Lost in the darkness  
Tried to find your way home  
I want to embrace you  
And never let you go

Almost hope you're in heaven  
So no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony  
Cause I just do not know  
Where you are

Chorus

Wherever you are  
I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes me to know

Chorus

I can only thank my loyal reviews for their thoughts.

Keep in mind, things that occur in this story will also be part of the follow-up story, Life is never that Simple found here, Link.

REVIEW, REVIEW…please!

-Meanna


	2. The Death Wish Part 2

Title: The death wish

**Title:** The death wish

**Chapter:** Part 2

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**Ita/Saku, Sasu/Saku, Mada/Saku

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 13919

**Rating:**M-for language, sexual content, dark themes, allusions to character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:** This is the prequel to Life is never that simple. This follows the current cannon storyline. Sasuke believes Madara's tale, and agrees to join the Akatsuki to destroy Konoha. How the world lives under his rule.

**Author's note: **

**Life in Konoha-**

The ride to Konoha was long and bouncey. Itachi was chained to the carriage, but acted like a good little prisoner. He knew the seal on his chakra made him more of a prisoner than the chains, since Sakura had restored some of his channels so he could move it again. He would be hunted down and executed on the spot if he tried to escape. He looked to the pink haired woman, whose mask of detached medic was firmly in place. Her lips set in a grim line, a lifeless look to her orbs. She seemed to be in her own world, spaced off. It would take a few attempts to get her attention when they did converse. He wondered what she was contemplating, but knew he would find out soon enough.

Half way there, and two and a half weeks after their first encounter, she made the driver stop. Sakura leapt out, and promptly threw up. Once back in, an eye brow lift from Itachi was all she needed. She thought through the symptoms, yep. She gave a slight nod. A true smile graced his lips for a second. A warm glow came from her eyes at the thought, and stayed there until they reached Konoha.

Of course, the sight that greeted them as they entered Konoha did little for Sakura's queasiness or mood. The wretched stench of burned flesh permeated the air, soon followed by a waft of rotting corpses. Some buildings were still burning, the Hokage Tower in ruins. Several faces on the monumental backdrop, namely that of the first and forth Hokage's, had now fallen away. The once mighty leaf village resembled a desolate wasteland. The only area left pristine and untouched was the Uchiha district.

The carriage passed the line of people, all were shinobi. Sakura caught sight of Ino, Tenten who appeared pregnant, Choji and Shikamaru. All of them were in chains, their clothes tattered, orbs dull, lifeless. They finally stopped at a small house, at the far end of the district. Sasuke was waiting out front. Sakura came out, he held his hand out a small eyebrow lift. She gave a slow blink and took his hand. Then Sasuke took his brother to the small house, the three entered quietly. All noted under they were under the watchful eye of Madara.

"This is your house, for now Itachi," Sasuke informed the man. "You will not be chained up, but there are seals and tags to ensure you do not escape."

"I have no ability to access chakra to escape." Itachi retorted firmly, finally. "How long am I to be kept like a good pet?" Itachi finally asked.

"Until the collection is done, possibly longer if you prove useful in other ways," Sasuke said firmly, with conviction. Sasuke turned to Sakura taking a deep breath.

"He is convinced you and I had sex the night before we left." Sasuke answered, she just smirked. Itachi turned to her, Sasuke's orbs narrowed, "you planted those sheets the servants found." The smirk turned into a full beaming smile. Itachi did not react, but was inwardly smirking.

"More like moved the evidence to my room…" she said with a lilt.

"He will demand a pregnancy test." Sasuke admitted, again Sakura smiled this time with a hint of an evil gleam, she turned to take in the residence.

"I am," She said firmly, not seeing the smile on Itachi's face, aimed directly at his brother.

"If that is the case he will insist you live with me and Karin." Her pink hair whipped around, her orbs blazing jade making the ebony haired teen back up.

"I will not live under the same roof as you or your nin-dog bitch, is that clear enough for you, Sasuke-kun." The lilt a perfect replica of the disgusting way the red head said the teen's name.

"Where then, with his harem?"

"I am to be Lady Uchiha, I chose where I live. It will be here, with Itachi, both of us children sold into the servitude of Madara…versus with you, you traitorous bastard scu…" Sasuke covered her mouth, his eyes lit with pure fury. She bent his hand back, "tell me, how many more of my friends did you kill…Kakashi, Neji, Hinata, Lee." her orbs true jade, blazing hate burned from them.

"Enough, Sakura…you arrange your own accommodations." He spat back. She smirked.

"What was your story of how?" she asked.

"Karin tried to break into my room again, you let me stay with you. I caught you in bed…you were unwilling at first, but allowed it." Sasuke tried not to go into details, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"He is here now, might as well get this over with…" Sakura said firmly, as she sensed him getting close.

"How do you do that, Karin can't even sense him, when he is cloaked," Sakura rolled her eyes at the teen.

"And she is a useless waste of air cunt, and your point is what, other than those on the back your hair." Sakura threw back, Itachi had to stifle a smile at this. "I have told you before and I will say again…precise chakra control is a useful skill." The last word reiterated by the man at the door. She strode past Sasuke to be face to face with the man she truly detests. His wrinkled skin, now smoothed out. The mask gone, he appeared the epitome of youth and vigor, and as dashingly handsome as the other Uchiha males.

"Vanity getting the better of you, Madara-sama?" Sakura asked with a lilt. He smirked, then onyx bored holes into her, going up and down her form. His large arm caught her, his hand going down her form and landed on her lower abdomen. A low growl emitted from his throat, a glare landed clearly on the back of Sasuke.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked firmly, even if he knew the answer.

"I believe so…I let my hormones get the better of me, and when Sasuke offered, I could no longer turn it down. I apologize Madara-sama." Sakura said firmly, both Uchiha brother did not react, Itachi actually impressed for in truth she did not lie.

"You are to reside with…" she shook her head.

"Would that be wise, since you are aware of my animosity towards number 18…and with the paternity still unknown and well, my temper could get the better of me…especially in my hormonal state."

"You will control it."

"Or else what…you need me to teach precise chakra control to the new Uchiha clan…do you not, since the chakra channel weakness is…hereditary?" she asked with a lilt. "and I am the only living Haruno left…outside of star." She laughed at him, the man glared viciously and snarled.

"There are other things I can do…" She stood defiantly to the man who let his hand wander again, to her abdomen, "twins?" all orbs went wide, Sakura dropped her head.

"My mother was said to be one…" she admitted.

"Ah yes, word is she has abandoned you again, my poor little waif," His tone condescending, whispered in her ear.

"You mean that she will not bow to your blackmail…one of my mother's stature can not and will not, Madara-sama." She answered firmly. "Especially if the prime minister says…no," She took herself out of his grasp. He squinted at her, realizing her resistance was growing.

A slight smirk, "you forget…I understand the Uchiha game, now." The man pulled back for a moment than grasped the pink haired woman.

"I did find something interesting in your family's home," Madara's other arm brought forth a picture of a man with long blonde hair, blue/green orbs. "Delacore was always entertaining, his traps quite creative…but not nearly as much fun as when I killed him." Sakura merely breathed.

"You mean the silk web ones," Her fingers went alight and a manner of second the room was engulfed in strings of charka. The man pulled back to a safe spot, "now they know the truth, why you did not want me to be part of the fight. I would have balanced the equation…isn't that the destiny you speak of…the one you insist I fulfill. I may not be able to kill you…but," a truly evil sadistic laugh came from her as she wrapped Sasuke quickly in the web locking the boy in place who had wide orbs trained on the girl.

Itachi did not react, but wanted to. Slowly the string crept up Sasuke's face, piercing his temple he screamed in pain, "You and I know, there is very little you can do to me, Madara-sama and still fulfill your desires. Since I have already kicked you out of Tsukyomi…want another round with inner, she would love one with you?" she whispered to the man with a hint of sadistic glint, and dance in her emerald orbs.

A string came dangerously close to his orbs as well. "Now I know how to disable some things," He growled at her. "A level playing field, don't you think?" she added with false sweetness. A blink later, point made the strings disappeared, Sasuke doubled over. "So am I really that weak and useless…Sasuke-kun." She added, again in the exact way Karin says the words. Madara smirked at the vicious glare from the youngest Uchiha. Itachi just watched, but was truly smiling inwardly as the words, 'foolish little brother,' played through his mind.

"Fine you will live in the main house and per our agreement, you can have your own room…" he put in.

"No…not with those harpies who will try to kill me in my sleep, trust me enough, have already tried. I can stay here, there appears to be several rooms, that is if Itachi-kun does not mind," The placid man, who was just sitting on couch just shook his head.

"You can stay with the harem." Madara said firmly, his answer to reign in the woman and teach her humility. She laughed a very telling sadistic laugh.

"So that the future Lady Uchiha can be seen sleeping with your concubines, only to be assassinated. Not to mention, the servants and guards will talk. How would that look, the esteemed Sannin medic-nin, Sakura Haruno," all gasped, "I saw the bingo book the three Kage's present, agreed, after our little fight Madara-sama. The former apprentice of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade treated no different than common concubine. Would that really bridge good will among the villagers or shinobi who survived?" She asked coyly.

Madara turned to Itachi, "Sasuke told me you healed his eyes."

"I can see to the kitchen beyond that, it's rather blurry." Itachi answered the question, "and can't activate Sharnigan even if I had the chakra," Finished his statement.

"It has been such for a few months, he can not see beyond 50 meters at all. It was for daily living activities, such as eating, bathing and toileting on his own." Madara looked, "long halls, and someone to take him…if you noticed I stopped being in the bathroom with him." The man exhaled loudly then gave a curt nod.

"Fine…for as long as he is deemed useful," The threat was clear in the words of elder Uchiha. "Since you are no longer chained, you will be producing those specimen's yourself." Madara ordered, Itachi gave a curt nod.

"I believe I could use Itachi-kun's assistance on some of my social obligations, your allusion that I know the words but not the manners of appropriateness…since I was not raised within a noble shinobi clan. What little I remember of Mikoto Uchiha, is that she taught her son's this skill," She looked to the man knowingly. The other two males gave small smirks.

Madara's now spinning Sharnigan blazed at her back, spinning her around again, "then we finish this." Sakura inhaled.

"And you rid yourself of your harem?" she baited back. The glare increased, "while I carry another man's children as part of my assistance to the agreed to clan revival?" a sly smirk. "It is a binding accord for the entirety of our existence that will be equitable, Madara-sama; do not forget that."

"You know your truth." He stated, Sakura blinked, Madara inhaled his orbs returning to placid onyx. He released her and moved forward to consider her words. Sakura just stood there, "That is interesting council…" he said after a moment. Madara came back to her, he let his fingers trace along her face to her neck and chin, bringing her face to face with the eldest male. "No other than an Uchiha shall touch you, Sakura." He said firmly.

"Then I choose your two other's?" she tilted her head innocently, sweetly, the slightest hint of a pout. "A pace and means for fulfillment that is amenable to the weaker, more emotional, of the two." Her voice almost saccharin sweet, the slightest touch of a finger ran up the elder's jaw line. A perfect replication of the previous actions but were softer, kinder. Madara's breath hitched. A slight widening of orbs, relaxation of features graced the eldest face, he turned his head a slight nod of agreement.

"If we have an accord, then at your leisure, Uchiha-sama," He pulled her chin close and place a light kiss on her lips. All the while looking Sasuke who stood expressionless, as did his brother. She gave a small smile of agreement. He gave a resigned sigh to her look, "Thank you Madara-sama," she bowed very lightly to the man, he scoffed at the gesture and stalked away.

Sakura turned with a vicious smile on her face, Sasuke just glared. "What?" she finally spit out.

"How did you do that?" Itachi stifled a chuckle. Sasuke turned to him.

"I guess you did learn a few tricks from your grandmother…" Itachi alluded, Sakura giggled to the words. But the onyx of the younger demanded answers on what game she was playing.

"Dictate the terms of my own imprisonment? My own sex life?" Sasuke turned his head. "It is no different that sleeping arrangements, Sasuke." She added.

"You had no problem with it when we were on…"

"Missions…duh, Naruto and I were afraid of thunderstorms…sorry we ended up, sandwiching you, but…it was just…the way he and I are." She finished solemnly. Itachi actually squinted.

"You can translate?" he simply asked. A small glance was the answer. Sasuke looked to the them confused, "there is a piece of truth on many myths and legends, little brother."

"The wonders of being vulnerable to those who will use my nature against me," she answered cryptically.

"He would not…"

"He would Sasuke, you know this as well as I. This is my only chance to avoid the true punishment he could inflict once the seal is released." She stated firmly.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"Kisame told me…a truth, none other should know, but Madara does probably through interrogating fish-face. Itachi-kun how old would you guess Kana to be, when you fought her?" she asked the man.

"Early to mid twenties." He answered firmly.

"She was 55," Itachi's orbs went wide with this. "Innate cellular regeneration is what I can comprehend of this nature, I was born with, but had no teacher."

"Immortal?" Itachi asked.

"Yes and no, since your group was able to kill Kana, how?" Itachi inhaled.

"All four spots simultaneously," he answered in the normal dead-panned stoic tone. Sakura nodded.

"Madara knows how to kill me…worse torture me for decades on end. Why do you think so many blood bonds in the beginning, Sasuke?" The teen blinked, "Our bodies still need subsistence, water and food, to be deprived of it until almost dead; was done to another of my nature, as a test to understand it." She turned to the youngest in the room, "I must now think as the never ending circle I bear. No matter what the two of you forced me to sign." Itachi blinked at this, "Yeah he cut me, the whore trailed my bloody finger over it. You two bound me…for eternity to never kill or use star jutsu's to harm him, with no safeguards other than I can still do my duty. And you dare question my means of trying to negotiate." Itachi now gaped at his brother, who could not meet his gaze.

"What have you done, little brother?" Itachi finally spoke. Sasuke winced slightly. Sakura just smirked. "Even with your powerful eyes, are you still so blind?" Itachi had to ask. Sasuke just looked away, the shame finally evident in his eyes.

"I was not part of the…"

"Second, no…that was Karin, Pein and Madara with that one, right after the fire. I was exhausted, as I tried to fight her she would yelp about me trying to hurt her baby," Sakura scowled out. "Since I was doing my duty…it had to be included." She said with a sad smile to Itachi. Sasuke looked to him with an odd expression.

"Kisame tried to tell you Sasuke, the sword sealed Naruto's soul into his body. Even if in ashes, his soul would have been bound." Itachi spoke more than he ever had. Sasuke could just gulp, "as per Sakura's heritage she must assist in the passing of souls, thus the hymn of passing." He finished firmly, coolly. Sasuke trained on her irritated.

"I am sorry Sasuke, you asked me about it but I don't have the answers. I learned the song as a small child. Hell the robes just appeared on the pyre when I did the call which is the start of the ceremony. The only other time I had cried crystal tears was for you!" She practically yelled, making the tall raven haired teen fall back with wide orbs. "On the mission to wave, when you almost died," she admitted her head down. "How I knew the release jutsu, how I know how to do my father's S-class deflection silk web trap…was through my," she was cut off.

"Inner dialog?" Itachi asked, Sakura laughed and nodded. Sasuke looked to him, "I had met Kana-san's inner self in that battle."

"The books, the scrolls are all hidden in star, where the clan originated, by my mother and grandmother." She finished true pain vibrating off her being. "I saw my mother do the star jutsu, once when she brought me to Konoha. Tsunade taught me the healing star. And now anything else I want to know about I can't get…that's what the message he relayed meant. I will never see any of them again." Pain in her orbs, in her heart, radiated to all in the room.

"I have brothers…Sasuke, two...you said I would not understand your pain, fuck you. You are an arrogant ass who does not look, refuses to see, to hear or to know beyond your own limited understanding. I said I was adopted into the Haruno on the mission to wave. But I was too annoying to listen too," she growled at him. "Naruto was the one who asked, Naruto reacted as I explained it was family of my father who could take me in. It was Naruto who asked about my mother…who was forced to give me up when I was four. Naruto who asked why I had pink hair, after our mission to snow and the woman said something about it only occurring in Star. I simply said it was from my mother. It was Naruto who knew what it meant to be without…I knew…what it meant to be alone, reaching and lonely."

"Sakura…I…"

"NO, you of the noble Uchiha clan would not understand. I grew up without knowing or understanding chakra…my own innate ability. I was not taught of Gekkai Kekkai, I did not know of Sharnigan, Byakugan, Kyuubi…the essence of all within my grasp," a white ring around the dancing orbs of the girl as the room filled with her chakra, "I was purposely kept away from the shinobi world, my parents told me not to be a shinobi…and I would not be if it were not for Ino."

"I…am…"

"What an imbecile who never seeks facts, this I already know," she growled out. Itachi fought a smirk, "along with your nin-dog bitch. But in the end…all that matters is that some of us still have our balls, Sasuke." The teen just growled at her and followed Madara out of the small house. Itachi just looked to her, finally smiling then chuckling fully.

"Inner is what you were telling me about, the sealed…" Sakura nodded.

"From what you told me of the encounter with Kana, that's it…what I can understand of it, which is not much."

"I know you will figure it out eventually…and giving Sasuke a hard time?" the tears formed again.

"That is how I was able to keep my virginity that long, by being a prickly vicious bitch. He just…" she dropped her head, the tears still falling. "Wants me to clean up the mess he made, to forgive him…to make it better, when I just can't. I mean, I had been tempted a couple times, then a reminder is thrown in my face. When in truth, I can't change my attitude suddenly." She finished with a small smile.

"But…he is trying." Itachi tried to defend. "He did give time," he looked to her seriously. "And is taking responsibility for the children," Itachi finished softly, knowingly.

"Fine…I'll do something nice, let's go find him." Sakura retorted the two left. Sakura gave orders to servants as they walked. They came to his Sasuke's house to be greeted by the shrill red head.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I need to talk to Sasuke." Sakura said firmly, pushing the now obviously pregnant woman out of the way.

"What…more verbal beatings?" the raven haired teen snarled at her.

"I am sorry, Sasuke." Sakura admitted. Onyx met emerald, "there is something I can do to make it up to you."

"You can't do anything for my Sasuke-kun." Karin retorted, a moment later. A glowing green hand was placed on her stomach, the red heads hands pinned above her head. Sasuke came to grab Sakura.

"It's Madara's," was all Sakura said as she pulled away.

The red head gapped, and yelled shrilly, "It is not…I have only…"

"Raped Sasuke, this I know…" the pink haired one snarked back. "Does not mean he ejaculated…" Sasuke's orbs went wide. Itachi kept his stoic gaze forward. Sakura poked her head out, "Can you get Madara-sama for us?" she asked sweetly to a servant.

"No, no…it's not Madara-sama's, it's yours Sasuke-kun." The red head tried, but failed to be convincing. A moment later, the obviously aggravated eldest Uchiha stepped in.

"Why is he here?" Indicating Itachi.

"Another that could verify my actions lest I be accused, again, of inappropriate handling of this concubine. Madara-sama the child she carries is yours," Sakura indicated the baby bump on the red head, "check for yourself." The raven haired male did, he gave Sakura a slight nod.

He turned to Sasuke, the question in his orbs. Sasuke nodded curtly. Madara turned to a guard, "escort number 18 to the harem residence." The shrill cries of the woman were heard as the guard took her away, a servant practically bounced up the stairs to pack her things. Madara turn to leave, "in one week time, blossom," was all he said. "You are needed in the hospital and to heal our own." She exhaled and nodded.

"We will be there shortly," was her response.

"Will you be taking him everywhere?" Madara indicated Itachi, Sakura shrugged.

"It may be wise, even without chakra. Itachi could at least defend her against any rebels. Kisame is still dealing with prisoners, and the threats made to her life still stand as they did back at the Akatsuki hideout. The guards we need here." Sasuke said firmly, with conviction. Madara just blinked.

"For now, that is your duty." Madara said to Itachi, who bowed to the man. As if he had a choice, which he didn't.

Itachi retorted evenly, "may I start training Taijutsu to adequately fulfill this duty, Madara-sama?" the man gave a curt nod in agreement.

Madara turned to Sakura, "Start dressing appropriately." He commanded, looking down at her short skirt and red shirt with the Haruno clan symbol. The eldest one left, Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Thank you." He said to her, a small smirk graced her lips. "Apology accepted." A small glint to his orbs was sincere.

The two returned to have a servant take Sakura to a room, she was bathed and dressed in a Kimono shirt, the Uchiha fan on the back and long black pants. After this, Itachi escorted the medic nin through the compound. She went through the makeshift infirmary muttering about idiots and imbeciles who could not heal a papercut trying to do major surgery. All the while he heard mumbles and grumbles, about her not being able to cut her hair, when she does it just grows back twice as fast. It was worse when they got to the hospital, it was a shambles. Scrolls tossed everywhere, the pharmacy raided, the staff only located on the first floors. Sakura immediately went back to the small house and picked up something, then to the prison. There they found several of her friends.

"Forehead, you are alive." The blonde turqouised orbed woman whispered through the bars.

"Yes…now, I have a deal Ino, Hinata…we need medic's, now. If you agree to work with us, I can get you out."

"Sakura, you turned on us?" Shikamaru accused.

"I was sold to Madara-sama," All in the cell gasped. Ino, Hinata and Tenten all gasped, "just like Naruto-kun was…" she whispered out through her tears, holding out a blue forehead protector, singed and dirty.

"Sakura-chan, why?" Hinata whispered, hotly, through her tears, cradling the item for dear life. This brought pain the pale orbs of the raven haired female.

"Those fools…did not care about the future, about the will of fire…just of what was easiest to eliminate the threat…they thought he would keep his word and leave Konoha untouched."

"He had help…" Tenten admitted sadly, "Sai…turned on us."

"Root?" Sakura asked, all nodded to this.

"They were the ones who took down the forth's head…" Choji added, firmly.

"What do you get out of this?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am being forced to marry Madara Uchiha, Shika-kun, is that enough?" the girls all pulled back at this. The males looked down, "I believe as of next week, I will be Lady Uchiha…funny, huh Ino-pig…" the blonde gave sarcastic smile.

"Oh, Forehead…" the blonde reached to her friend, through the bars they held each other. The tears fell for all the girls.

"He can't…" Tenten tried, all scoffed. The males actually nodded.

"I am an orphan, Tenten…even…"

"Wait what about your mom?" Ino tried, only to be met with tears.

"Star is the only country not overrun…he offered to give me back, if they give in to him." Sakura explained, all orbs went wide with her words.

"What are you trying to do…"

"Make the most out of the situation…to save as many lives as I can, Choji." All five breathed out.

"I'll do it," Ino said. The males on her team gasped.

"No, my father's dead, half the shinobi in the village are gone. If we can't fight him the least we can do is try to build lives in what was left of the ruins." Ino said her voice firm, wisdom etched in her voice. Her hand laying on the protruding stomach of Tenten. "In here is the future…for that we must find a way." Hinata indicated her agreement as well. The two were escorted by the guards to see Kisame.

"I need help with the hospital, fishy and none of the harpies…" the man chuckled and nodded.

"Did you ask him," Sakura sucked in, then growled. "He is not going to be happy…" Kisame advised as he tagged the two with collars, and left with the holding area to see Itachi standing their, placidly.

"I thought he was dead," Hinata said.

"Was," was all Itachi said as he escorted the three back to the hospital. A very uncomfortable silence loomed overhead.

It was finally broken by Ino, "what happened after your battle with him?"

"He had Sasuke and his nin-dog bitch track me down. I was taken to the hideout by Sasuke who used the same damn trick he used to leave me on the bench." Itachi smirked, he knew this to be the reason for her immense dislike of his little brother. "They needed a medic, Madara insisted on keeping me…or at least that is what he told the council of elder's here…they agreed." Her jade orbs were dull and lifeless.

"But that's not all…" Hinata whispered, Sakura just shook her head. A slight hint of a sardonic chuckle escaped her lips.

"Oh no, I am bound to him now, thanks to Sasuke and Karin, otherwise as number 18." She added with another growl, "Be warned, do not capture his attention, or you will be put in the harem, lose yourself, your name and be…just a number." She turned, her orbs firm looking to the two who pulled back. "I have spent the past four months avoiding it…the best I can."

"Has he…" Ino inquired.

"Not yet…my attitude was not pleasing," Sakura said with a smirk. "But since he is to be my husband," Both sighed.

They got to the hospital and the two females saw the problem. Immediately the three worked on patients, giving orders and instructions. Sakura called for several of the servants, telling of their needs and where to procure them. Ino and Hinata were shocked at the commanding demeanor that she radiated, her almost cruel attitude at times, the cold hard jade in her orbs. Both quirked their heads, but then Ino put in. "I guess forehead learned all of Tsunade's tricks?" a slight sadness hit the three, then a nod.

Once the hospital was stabilized, the two went with Sakura to the Uchiha district. They came face to face with Madara who was striding up to Sakura, his Sharnigan blazing. His almost choking chakra radiated his fury at this moment directly at the pink haired medic-nin, who appeared stoic and expressionless. Both girls hid behind Itachi at that moment, neither knowing there was not a damn thing the raven haired man could do against the furious elder in front of them. "What is the problem, Madara-sama?" she said evenly.

"Those two, did I give you permission…" his tone firm, Sakura breathed in, then exhaled.

"You gave me a task I am trying to fulfill it. I needed capable medic-nin's to support me, I know Ino-san and Hinata-san could do such." Her words were cold, hard firm.

"Know your place, Sakura-chan." Madara whispered a hiss.

"My place is to assist you Madara-sama, my duty is to ensure this village is appropriate supported. But it takes more than shinobi and servants to run a village."

"What are your aims?" he asked firmly.

"Compromises will be and maybe necessary, mutually beneficial, even if not ideal for both parties." Her jade orbs were cold and firm. Sharnigan retreated, as he exhaled.

Onyx trained up to Itachi, "take them to Sasuke, he will be responsible for them. Tell him it was Sakura's choice. You, now, follow me." Madara ordered, the pink haired girl dropped her head and did as commanded.

Itachi did as he was told, even if he could only see part of the way. He came to Sasuke's house with the two who were still very silent. "Madara-sama ordered you be responsible for them, having them out of the prison was Sakura's choice." Itachi repeated. The onyx orbed teen looked to the two, and indicated they come in, "She needed them to help clean up the mess in the hospital." Itachi said firmly.

"She did not ask him first?" Sasuke asked; Itachi blinked. "He likes to control everything."

"Tell me something I don't already know, Otouto." Itachi retorted firmly. The two brothers looked to the frightened girls.

"You being here means you can stay out of the prison, I will walk through the rules. Try to avoid Madara, Ino…you are his type." Sasuke warned.

Ino spoke first, "why did you take her, Sasuke?" turquoise meeting onyx.

"He told me to grab her after his defeat. We honestly needed a medic…it's just, I did not think the council would…" the teen admitted.

"Sell a powerful child of Konoha?" Itachi asked his brother, who winced at the words.

"I-I-It's true, Itachi-san?" Hinata asked, her pale orbs wide. The older brother gave a curt nod, Ino looked to her questioning. "F-f-father…said…this was Fugaku's fault…he told me…y-y-your father…what was said."

"Make a deal with the devil, you must pay with your blood," both brother's orbs went wide.

"But…why did you force…her to be bound to him," Sasuke looked away at the accusation of the blonde. Itachi did not react, but in that moment he saw the truth of why Sakura wanted them out. She needed her best friends to help fight Sasuke, she had bigger battles on her hands now.

"And…N-N-Naruto-kun?" the question was in the pale orbs of Hinata as she held up the forehead protector, a blonde hair still clinging to it. "I-I loved him, Sasuke." She admitted fully. Sasuke could just look at the item he took it in his hand. A small, silent tear escaped against his will. Unable to speak, Ino laid a hand on the raven haired girl. Who fell into her crying fully for her lost love.

"Let's get you situated appropriately dressed." Sasuke stated to the girls, nodded to a servant who escorted the girls up to a room. "where is Sakura?" Itachi exhaled, then blinked. "Fuck." Sasuke swore.

Itachi retreated back to his house, diligently trying to not think of what the elder was doing to the pinkette. He knew that he could not keep her to himself, but yet, a jealous heat crept into Itachi's chest. Plus a small sense of fear, for the lives of his children currently nestled in her womb. But he had to let it go, and just patiently wait for her to return. He went to his room, and unpacked.

-000-

Madara lead Sakura to the main house, all servants, guards and even concubines moved out of the way. Sakura knew she had put this off for a long time, and now he was going to prove it to her what he said all along, she was his. She had pushed his pride and ego too far, even if it was the right thing to do, she knew better. Just like Kisame said, she should have asked him first, but that may have been irrelevant. She had been pushing him all day, the fact she was already pregnant was enough. The fact she was living with Itachi was enough. The fact she is forcing him to give up most of his harem to marry her was enough. But in the end Sakura knew Madara did not need a reason for this. She followed him dutifully to his bedroom. He sat leisurely, lazily on the bed.

"Strip for me." He commanded. She slowly untied the obi for her kimono shirt, letting it fall open to reveal her black bindings. Untied her pants they too, fell to the ground. Finally jade lifted, her cheeks on fire with blood that made her blush heavily. She saw the man's orbs going darker with lust. He stood up, lifting a hand to remove her hair tie, letting her long pink hair trail down the side of her face. "You should have asked, first." He whispered into her ear.

"I am sorry Madara-sama, I was just focused…on the task." She looked to the side.

"Your obsessive compulsive nature, I suppose." His voice hinting at gentleness as his large hand trekked down her jaw line. "You are quite beautiful." He whispered against her hair, she blushed fully. He was surprised, as his ire receded. Possibly it was due to see such a stubborn, hard headed female so demur at this moment was, endearing. He lifted her chin, taking in that look. "Do you give yourself?" She nodded to his question, he captured her lips. His other arm trekked behind her back. He bit her lower lip, a gasp and he invaded ruthlessly with his tongue, claiming her mouth as his own. He wasted no time, as her bindings were cut away from her body as were her panties.

His hand wondered down her muscular and lean form, taking in the pleasure spots that brought moans, mewls and squeals. All the while his mouth plundered hers, his teeth and tongue trailed down her neck, he even bit her. He noticed the shy response to her bodies reaction. He relished the innocence that still remained in her. But he stopped suddenly. "Now, strip me." He commanded.

She pushed him on to the bed, lightly and started with the sandals. Crawling on to the bed, his dark orbs still trained on her naked form. Her face still red, the blush trailing down her chest, as her body was completely exposed. She shyly removed his clothing. His body was magnificent, muscular, toned strong, she let her hands wander along his chiseled chest. He just watched as her expressive, curious orbs took in his form a small smirk on his lips. She looked to him, realizing what she was doing and pulled away. "Sorry…"

He grabbed her small hands and put them back where they were, "It's alright." He muttered softly. Her gaze again wandered along his form, the full beaming blush never leaving her cheeks, her orbs mirrored the actions of her hands that traced down his abdominals. Madara's erection was growing by the second, her gentle touch most intoxicating. She finished removing his clothing to include his pants and boxers, she gulped audibly at the sight. Sakura wondered briefly if all Uchiha were well endowed. He took her hand, placed it on his member. "Is this what you want Madara-sama?"

"To start with, show me…" she nodded, dripping saliva into her hand she started working his staff like she did Itachi's for months. Immediately his orbs shot open, and his mouth gaped open. The way her small digits worked simultaneously, yet independently was magnificent. Groans and pants came with in a minute, as he threw his head back. The whole time, her emerald orbs bore into him. Her lips parted slightly, his onyx orbs took in this highly erotic sight of her darkened emerald orbs trained on him, while her hand created the most delicious friction, indeed. He felt release coming, he stilled her hand.

He promptly pinned her to the bed, took a moment to find her bud. In slow circles, he played with her nerve bundle, his mouth now toying with her pert breasts. Her moans getting louder, then the word that made him loose all thought, "Dara." His mouth trekked down to her hidden place, taking in her heady scent before wrapping her bud with his tongue tasting her sweet tang. In conjunction two finger's entered her without warning. Her yelp, followed by a moan of his name was his reward. It took just a few minutes of his skilled ministrations and he felt her walls constricting around his fingers.

The man growled, a moment later he was at her entrance, not even waiting for permission. As the next movement had him buried in her tight heat.

"Gods Sakura, you are so…fucking tight." He breathed out, his orbs becoming the spinning pinwheels, she was mesmerized. He tried a couple initial pumps until he found the spot that sent her body into spasms. That is when the thrusts of his hips were brutally hard as he slammed into her over and over. His thumb finally trekking to the nerve bundle, her voice echoed, her tight walls constricted to the point where the man was frozen mid thrust, "Dara."

Her body was his to command, as he flipped her in many positions, never stopping the brutal pace of his thrusts. He counted her orgasms, only three. Finally, he had her on hands and knees, he started ramming. "Who is your master." He hissed out to her.

"You, Madara-sama." She whimpered out.

"You are mine," He repeated over and over, each word punctuated with his tip hitting her cervix. One hand on her hip, gripping it with a bruising force, the other threaded through her pink locks, yanking her head back. She yelped in pain, "Please it hurts…" tears formed. All the while, he pounded into her. "Answer me…whose are you?"

"Yours Madara-sama…" she whimpered again. He questioned again, still pistoning, making her repeat it over and over. But he loosened his grip on her hair, both hands now holding her hips as he felt it coming. Finally her walls were constricting as the painful pleasure became too much, the heat of his seed pouring into her sent her over the edge.

Both bodies covered with a sheen of sweat, they fell onto the bed, "Keep your hair in a braid," He told her, placing a light kiss on her forehead. He removed himself, dressed, "Keep this time open…" he said with a smile Sakura got up, and wrapped her arms around him.

"A little more gentle, next time…Please." She asked kissing him lightly on the lips. A slight glow filled his orbs.

"Yes dear, I can try…may need a reminder, but you…" he leaned down and kissed her gently again, this time letting passion seep in through his lips. She responded to this prodding, pushing back her own passionate heart only to find them back down on the bed. The beast of lust calmed, he actually took his time. His pace was less brutal, more languid, passionate and he noted her orgasmic responses greater to this.

He rested after the second session, her gentle finger's just tracing his face and neck. Sakura got up to leave. She checked the mirror, fixing her hair, at least. Madara left a ton of bites on her neck and shoulders. She knew she would have bruises on her hips, thighs, ass where he spanked and groped rather harshly. It was not an entirely unpleasant experience he just got rough at times. She had expected him to be a little more…brutal. The second session was actually, really amazing. Again she wondered if Uchiha's were just naturally great lovers. She walked out the door to see many death glares from the concubines. "What, this was inevitable?" She snarled at the women.

"But you get to be claimed." One baited back, indicating the fan on Sakura's back.

"I would happily wear my own clan symbol, but as Lady Uchiha, I am suppose to show this…now out of the way number 4." Sakura growled back viciously, pushing the ones standing there out of her way. She was grabbed from behind and disappeared in a flurry of petals. "She has access to her chakra, bitch." one snarled out.

Sakura walked her glowing green hand healing bruises and bites. She passed Sasuke who was sitting on his porch, he could not look her in the orbs. "Sasuke this was not unexpected…" was all she could whisper. The gasp of the two females brought her jade orbs. "Thankfully I wasn't a virgin." She smiled to her friends, "I am pregnant." She reassured, "right Sasuke." Both looked to him, who smirked lightly.

"Forehead…uh," Ino came up, holding her dear friend. Hinata soon followed, holding the girl. Sasuke saw the petite pinkette melt into their embrace.

"Ino-pig, I will do what I must to protect that which is precious," Sakura whispered to the two. Turquoise met emerald, a beaming smile on the pinkette's face. Ino gasped through tears, hugged her friend for dear life. Sakura broke the embrace, both girls watched her go. Ino spun, glaring at Sasuke, "if I hear you call her weak again, I will castrate you, Sasu-teme!" the blonde said with pure anger in her orbs. Sasuke could just gulp, he knew she was serious.

She continued her trek, Sakura caught the words a wry smirk none saw except the man waiting on the porch of her house. Itachi just took in the sight of her still healing herself, his heart ached. But could not reach for her, both knew this. She gave a small smile, and a shrug. "At least I do not need to stay around the harpies." She laughed out. She sat on the chair next to the table. He let out a slight chuckle and went to pour her some tea.

-000-

The following week Sakura was married to Madara, in a small formal ceremony. She was grateful he allowed for Ino and Hinata to stand up with her. He had learned to give her the indulgences of her friends by her side, and Sakura was more compliant.

The next three months all worked to rebuild the village so that commerce could commence, and life could go on. Even if under the strident thumb of Madara Uchiha, disobedience to any of his rules was punishable by death. The academy was reopened, but the standards were much higher. Tenten joined the other girls in living with Sasuke, this made trips to see the raven haired teen bearable for Sakura. Choji and Shikamaru agreed to be instructors in the academy, both had to swear oaths to not corrupt the young ones, just teach Shinobi skills.

Madara insisted on having Sakura's presence at least one hour a day namely for dinner and a brief period after. He did not insist on sex all the time, but at least her more pleasant aspects of her personality when she kept him company. Sakura played the role of Lady Uchiha beautifully. Aside from her proficiency running not just the households, she was able to develop systems for procurement that was both efficient and effective. Her work as mediator between the needs of the villagers and the will of Madara was immensely beneficial. She truly was the bridge of goodwill.

The two would be seen out often. Sakura would be dressed formally in a full Kimono and geta shoes, the first time Itachi and Kisame saw this both reacted. Kisame saying how she did look like her grandmother in that moment. Her appearance, almost doll like with her porcelain skin, wide, exotic highlighted orbs and lightly painted lips, earned her a warm glow of appreciation from her husband. A lightly whispered, "you look magnificent, dear," would be his soft spoken words. This always brought the light blush to the compliment.

The two would leave to their destination, as she passed her absolutely expressionless visage brought gasps from many. As she would sit formally by his side during meals, her expression placid, stoic, unchanging many would come up to see if she was breathing. Sasuke even was shocked, "uh, Sakura-chan…you look, like a china doll."

In these events, as she stoically, impassively sat unmoving, she found out many hidden secrets, namely a very long, established relationship between Madara and Danzo. The whispered words between the two she heard, that Madara still owed Danzo so much for the elderly man's sacrifice, which Madara get's to bear the fruit of for the rest of eternity. Versus the truth that the elder will die within a few, cough, cough, 'guilt trip,' years. The younger looking man now had the pretty little Haruno carrier, 'whore,' Sakura had to fight to not let inner beat the shit out of the man. What was equally infuriating was that Madara let the man insult his wife. Sakura did not understand at first, but soon after whatever 'suggestion' Danzo threw out, would be followed as new village policy.

The second month was when Itachi's usefulness proven, as Sakura was openly attacked by several who were dismissed from the harem. All security lost, in their mind. Madara witnessed the battle, as a guard had alerted him to it. Sadly, the ones responsible were pregnant, so were unable to be killed for their actions to include the mastermind, but did not partake. The person was revealed as, Karin. During interrogation, it was discovered that Karin was working to eliminate Sakura to take her place as Lady Uchiha since she is carrying Madara's child.

Then came the relief, as an attempt was made on her life at night. The raven haired man, saved her from an assassin sent from Cloud, who set off an alarm. Itachi's shinobi instincts and speed in place, killed the attacker and removed the pinkette before a blast of poisonous gas made the home inhabitable for several days.

Itachi found an uneasy peace with his life, just being next to Sakura. Oddly enough he realized she was a perfect roommate for him, their actions often matched in perfect harmony in doing tasks and roles. Her schedule was rather hectic. When he was not escorting her to various duties, where guards would be posted; he would spend his days rebuilding lost muscle mass and speed with weight training. He was even allowed access to some of his chakra as long as he used it to protect Sakura.

The two knew they were being watched for any hint of a relationship beyond friendship, especially the eagle eyes of Karin, the shrill one. Madara and several other's would pop in unannounced just to see the two either sitting talking, or reading side by side. The lovers managed several interludes of passionate love making, but that was sufficient. Like a good boy, Itachi consistently filled his specimen cup, since he had plenty to fuel his imagination.

-000-

Tenten gave birth to hers and Neji son. Shikamaru and Temari no Subuku were married, after finding out they were expecting a child. Ino and Hinata volunteered to carry Itachi's babies, both were soon pregnant with twins. Itachi and Sasuke had encouraged the two to do such things, to avoid being forced into non-consensual activities. Which translated into, this was the only means due their clan's abilities and strengths. To avoid being put in Madara's harem, since he wanted to replace Karin and Ami with more promising traits, which Sakura was forced to agree to.

This brought a new fight, since Madara still leisured with his harem for months after the marriage. The question raised was when would Sakura be able to do the same. The thought was brought forth by Sasuke. In truth if he was taking responsibility for his brother's children, he wanted to at least have one time with Sakura. The elder tried to deny the youngest Uchiha from touching his wife. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, a shield of blue stopped Madara. "You agreed to this Dara." Were the words that reverberated in the room as he heard in the distinctive voice of inner, "check mate mother fucker, your harem girls have been chosen, I agreed to a switch for stronger ones…but you have ensured there will always be Uchiha unrelated, thanks!"

A growl later he was met with a fully realized clone form of inner Sakura, the full replica of his wife who was in the arms of Sasuke. Her lips were kissing the teen passionately. The form held a distinctive white ring around her iris, "you have no idea how to play the immortal game child. You are not even a century and male, you think rather linearly. I am the beginning and end, the perfect circle. You thought your…blood bonds, could trap me, fool. That, I can not play them to my advantage…who the hell do you think forced you to bleed on the documents." She laughed in cruel sadistic fashion, "If I was honest with you mere mortals, I have been doing this….longer than recorded time," Was the last words with a giggle that bordered on sanity, Madara gulped at the words. The humph from the pinkette as she currently was being pleasured by the youngest, along with a smirk was the most disconcerting for the eldest in the room.

Madara, refusing to relinquish to the claim, could only watch as the youngest of the clan kissed breathless his Sakura. Licked and suckled her neck, as the hands of the younger caressed her curves as the clothing was removed. The luscious breasts suckled and licked by Sasuke. The firm ass Madara longed to touch, but was shied away from because of his tendency to spank and leave bruises. Now was being groped immaturely, she gave herself to be kissed and suckled.

Madara was forced to watch as Sasuke entered the elder's wife, then proceeded to fuck her senseless. The pace of the thrusts perfect, the gasps and mewls timed with the caressing of the ultimate bundles. The utterances being the greatest torture, for even if similar, the differences…made it true hell as Sasuke plunged into her, his length and girth typically Uchiha.

Sakura easily came, loudly, shamelessly five times in the first few minutes. Madara had to watch his wife fucked, right in front of him, to prove the point but he was held to the sight. Madara did not want to share the treasure of his life, but as long as he enjoyed other's…she was entitled to the same within the Uchiha clan. A breathless, "Oh kami-sama Sakura…your…so, tight," escaped the youngest's lips, as the other laid his seed in the pink haired one.

Madara had come to terms, with this, as long as he was aware of when she was taken, and that he be told out of courtesy. He wanted his concubines until word came of another wishing to engage his wife. The pariah wanted to taste her to ensure adequate flow of the power of the Uchiha clan and to know the adequacy within the woman who carried the progeny of the Uchiha. Madara tried to deny, only to have the same blue shield between him and the object of his rage, as Itachi engulfed the lips of his dear one. As Itachi littered the path to the futon with their clothing, as Itachi suckled the same flesh, as Itachi laid claim to every inch with categorical care Itachi did everything. Madara could just watch, rage filling his soul.

Madara understood, upon his wife's third orgasm during foreplay why she was attached to Itachi, their likeness in personality. He knew from the servants that she and Itachi were honestly great housemates, respectful, considerate and attentive to the other's needs. The only true difference being her more impetuous, emotional side, which one could easily attest to the Haruno clan, or even her mother's nature. But her calm, intelligent, articulate, self was honestly based on logical and reasoned assumptions. Madara could only scowl as the other male brought forth moans and mewls of ecstasy to his wife, over and over. But the stubborn male would not give up his concubines.

By the forth month of her pregnancy, it was very noticeable. However, by then many of concubines started giving birth as well. Hinata would be there checking each child for their potential regarding Sharnigan. Much to Madara's dismay he found that only half of the son's born would be able to activate it. As expected none of the girls could, this included Karin's baby, girl. But the man witnessed something else, a new side to his wife at the same time as she and Hinata served as Mid-wives. Her calm, gentle medic demeanor was so true to who she was, even to those concubines that tried to kill the pink haired woman. It was confirmed that Sakura's twins were both boys. This lightened the mood, slightly.

When the babies started visibly moving, Itachi would just watch in amazement. Even Sasuke asked if he could feel it, she let both of them rest their hands on her swollen belly. It was quiet moments like this that became precious.

Madara, who was still suspicious, did try to confirm the babies paternity, but just got confirmation it was one of the brother's. Due to their chakra signatures and markers being so similar in nature. As the months went by, the once vibrant village, remained gray and dark. A sense of misery, agony and pain almost pulsated off the buildings and trees. Sakura worked diligently to at least make the lives of the villagers tolerable, often fighting with Madara about the mistreatment and abuse going on, by the seemingly unscathed Danzo and Root division under his ordinance. But, Madara did not care for such trivialities.

Finally the twins arrived, two beautiful little boys both with raven hair. Hinata gasped when she looked, "both will have Sharnigan, the most powerful yet born and…they have their mother's chakra channels." She told Madara. Itachi and Sasuke who had been waiting back, just smirked. Even though the two were his brother's sons, Sasuke could not help but give a true smile when holding one. Itachi was allowed to hold the other, since they would be living in his house with their mother. They were not identical twins, but they looked exactly the same. They were named Taro and Takeru.

Madara just looked at Sakura, "one year recovery after twins is what is normally recommended, Madara-sama." She gave him a look. "Just like the other's, I will be using a contraceptive jutsu. We have time." She said firmly.

Madara tried to insist that Sakura hire a nanny to watch the two, but she refused. Her stubbornness came back with the blinding fury of mother lioness protecting her young. "I will raise my children, Madara-sama."

He tried a different tactic, namely her schedule at the hospital as chief medic, her household responsibilities and training at the academy for medic-nin's. She smirked, "Fine, Itachi will be their nanny." The man refused, so she pulled out her last weapon. He lost sex privileges for a month after that.

Oh yes, she used the no sex card to express her displeasure for she found the eldest Uchiha's weakness, he was addicted to her. She found this out after the two she had chosen in his harem as his 'keepers' namely Karin and another ugly harpy, Ami, yelled very shrilly that the man refused them sex but once a week. Karin being the more angry, since she was trying to get pregnant again to prove her usefulness, to earn her name.

But it was not just the sex he wanted, but her presence, her calm gentle touches always quelled his fury. This had become obvious over their short time together, as she had been the buffer almost weekly. How in their time alone, he would listen to her explain her thoughts on issues, her soft, gentle, comforting nature moved to many other aspects of life. She knew he liked the way she would sing on occasion when she insisted on making the meal for the two, always brought out the most caring expressions from the man. This was noted by Konan the partner of Pein, who had whispered she had never seen the man's expression be so relaxed. Sakura knew Madara's gentleness with her body had increased ten fold, during the pregnancy.

After that month of her attending dinner's once a week at social functions only, leaving immediately afterward. A month of his wife denying all advances or flirtations which the man learned was the only way to entice an amorous passionate mood from her. That particular mood made the man's heart race with emotions never experienced, as he felt more than just the sated feeling of sex, but that he was honestly desired as well. A month of his wife using a special jutsu, that denied him access with his tongue or member to any of her moist caverns. What made it worse was what when Sasuke and Itachi would take advantage of the little clause in their marriage contract, openly, and he found the painful consequences of trying to interfere as 'Inner' would always pop out and trap him in a silk web.

Madara finally burst into the house. Sakura was feeding Taro, Itachi had Takeru and Sasuke was sitting holding Tenten's son, since he had taken to watching the boy. Itachi was told that Madara found a new use for the man. Itachi would be the nanny and bodyguard to his brother's son's. Madara attempted to make it seem as degrading as possible, only to be met with a blank expression, a bow of compliance. "As you wish, Madara-sama," after which, the raven haired man returned to playing with the boy he had. Sakura hopped up, and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I will be there for dinner, Ok?" The man abruptly turned and stalked out of the house. Sasuke waited until the man was out of sight to bust out laughing. "in the end, I win." Sakura said proudly.

"How?" Sasuke had to ask, this was met with giggling smile

"Underneath it all, a human being still exists who simple wants to be acknowledged and cared for, Sasuke-kun." Emerald trained on onyx, this brought a slight blush from the youngest male.

Itachi just shrugged it off. He knew Sakura was not and could never be only his. In this Itachi learned to be content, he was now with his son's and by the side of his love. This was the best he was going to have he knew that and learned to live with it. He truly enjoyed being by Sakura's side, her warm smiles, the peacefulness as she was just part of the world was addicting. Her conversations intelligent, articulate, and in the end he knew without a doubt she loved him.

Itachi helped in all aspect of taking care of Taro and Takeru whether it was feeding, changing or entertainment. Itachi reveled in the fact he was their father…they were his children and could dote on them, since he was their nanny. One night he did laugh with Kisame over the fact. He being the only person who had a damn good idea, not confirmed of course. "I am the nanny for the most promising children of our line." the man admitted.

After a couple months, the onyx orbs of the two took a distinctive turn to jade. Sasuke even enjoyed helping with the little ones, keeping up the pretense as their father had wormed its way into his heart. After living with Tenten and her son, Sasuke enjoyed children. That included the addition of Ino and Hinata's twins, both sets fraternal and a boy and girl.

Hinata's children had dark gray pupil less orbs, but it was confirmed the gates for both Byukagan and Sharnigan existed. But due to the hereditary channel weakness in both the Uchiha and Hyuuga lines, they would need strong reinforcement of the channels to be able to access either. Itachi had to laugh lightly that he was now technically a father of six children, when a year and a half ago he was dead. He even offered to help the two women with them, as did Sasuke. Both Uchiha brothers decided to help raise the children, diverting from their own experience with their overbearing father. Both were loving and giving father's, much like they saw their mother do.

By the end of their first year, all three Uchiha males saw something they had never witnessed. The two little boys were using chakra strings to balance rattles over their heads, just as they witnessed their mother do. "How?" she shook her head. "I remember, when I was really little, a blonde woman would do this with me. They both have precise chakra control." She smiled to her son's.

"How can that be applied?" Madara asked; Sakura inhaled.

"They won't go blind, as we know their channels are Haruno channels…the reason for the problem…what little I could see…chakra burns from exploded channels." She answered firmly.

"That is why you have been reinforcing the channels for the other children?" Sasuke asked, earnestly. Madara blinked at her, she turned her head slightly.

"If we know a problem could occur, we need to avoid it, should we not." Sakura said firmly as to answer the unspoken question. She would not let the other children suffer chakra burns since they will all be pushed hard, and early.

Of course the following month, Madara insisted it was time for her to carry his child. To keep either brother from impregnating his wife, he told them he would kill them both if either one touched her. Within two weeks, Sakura was pregnant again.

-000-

As the years wore on, the village was a bleak and dreary place. Smiles only occurred infrequently, and most of the time aimed at the children. Although there was peace, it was a forced peace of a militaristic bent. Madara did try to have his children brought up emotionlessly, in a very ROOT like fashion. This got another vicious fight from his wife, she would not stand for such things, period. He said emotions are weaknesses, only to find himself barely dodging a silk web trap, infused with a star jutsu.

"You are bound to…" he yelled at her in the middle of the district, as the two were literally fighting.

"It is my duty to protect children," Sakura retorted angrily. Now chasing the man, who was just sent flying by his furious wife and her chakra infused punch. Karin tried to get in the way, only to be backhanded fifty feet into a tree. Other's watched the jade orbs dancing madly, a white ring around her iris as she ran to continue the battle. Madara launched boulder after boulder, only to have them crumble into dust by mere flicks of her fingers. "You sorry ass son of bitch, fight me like a man." She screamed at the retreating man, charka strings shot from her wrapping him. "See which one of us is fucking weak, bastard!" another punch sent the eldest Uchiha flying again to be followed by the still furious woman.

Ino whispered to Itachi, "Ah, inner the vicious, sadistic bitch from hell is out to play." The man hitched a well arched brow, "met her during chunin, kicked me out of mind transfer…and damn it hurts like a bitch." The man could just smirk, as Sasuke gaped at her. "I knew Sakura had a lot of power, honestly we all knew her to be the strongest…since she kept up with you and Naruto…she just needed someone to believe in her."

The streets now filled as they watched the battle between the two, the pink haired Lady Uchiha versus the raven haired Lord Uchiha. Both using full powered jutsu's and traps, earthquakes rumbled across the valley, as a dust cloud emerged. "Should we stop them?" Sasuke asked. Ino and Itachi turned to him. Ino had to say.

"I hope no one interferes in our fights when were married, Sasu-kun," she said honestly.

"We should ensure other's do not as well, little brother." Itachi said with wisdom, leaving his son's with Ino, the two went to see that yes Root had the two battling immortals surrounded. Targeted kunai and shuriken flew from the masked figures directly to Sakura, as rock walls kept coming up around her to block. It was Sasuke who piped up.

"So ROOT will now be involved in domestic disputes?" this stopped the dancing jade and spinning Sharnigan, pink and raven stood tall to take in the scene, both bodies glowed blue healing themselves. The two were surrounded by ROOT operatives and the two Uchiha brothers, plus several other onlookers. They heard the gasps, Sakura spoke first.

"Ah…automatic healing I guess. I have given my answer Dara, and it is no…my children will not be raised like them!" she pointed to the ROOT members and the two Uchiha males, "emotionally stunted tools, with no true sense of loyalty…or purpose. The children are people first, and if you insist on this…I will close their chakra gates, permanently and ensure none of them are shinobi…ever!" She finished twirling around and stomping in the opposite direction leaving craters in her wake.

Sasuke wanted desperately to say something, but knew better. Madara just got beat up by the petite pink haired woman, and was cornered again because he underestimated her. The two brother's turned to follow neither said a word, or even showed a clue of what they were thinking until they reached the infuriated pinkette, who was creating boulders and punching them into oblivion. Her body glowed blue, healing as she went as a myriad of curse words flowed from her mouth.

"What started it, Forehead?" Ino came up.

"What type of hold does Danzo have over him?" she asked looking to the brother's, seriously. Both sets of orbs went very wide, a slow blink.

"What do you see?" Itachi asked honestly.

"Guilt," she answered softly. Sasuke gasped.

"His brother," was all he could think, Itachi's orbs went wide with the thought.

"The gift of eyes gives immortality…" Itachi finished for them.

A moment later the man came up, grabbing her by the waist, tossed her over his should and gave a lite whisper, "point made." She brightened up immediately. But he did not let go until he had drug her back to their house and tossed her on his bed, "now it's time to make up." Madara simply growled before pouncing on his wife, who growled back with equal viciousness and pinned him to the bed.

-000-

A resistance existed in secret, Ino and Sakura doing all they could to support it, those who knew…knew their means were less than legal stealing what was needed to assist.

Karin who was acting as an assistant to Madara, namely she was keeping track of the shinobi of the suspected activity and it's ringleaders. Not surprising, she focused only on those she hated. Sadly, the entire village witnessed Shikamaru, Choji and Tenten executed for being accused of trying to lead a revolt against Madara. The four kunoichis, Temari, Hinata, Ino and Sakura, stood hand in hand crying for the departed, singing the hymn of passing for their dear friends. Madara just watched on with indifference until a crystal tear reverberated with a loud thump. Something about that started itching at his very being that others were in her heart, but he was not and would not be.

Temari, along with Hinata, were forced into the harem, for their strong abilities. Both actually treated rather well, both noted that Madara was rather gentle to them. Even allowed Hinata to continue living with Sasuke, Temari sharing a residence with the former mist nin, Kisame. When the former concubines heard this, a new war started since the two were also called by name and treated respectfully by the servants and guards. This war was lead by Karin.

The bane of the existence for all became Karin, the shrill one. Her attempts to gain the attention of Sasuke or Madara never ended, even to the point of accusing Hinata and Ino of wrong doing to get them out of his house. Madara insisted at that point she bring pictures to support her accusations, since Ino was engaged to Sasuke and currently pregnant with his child. Hinata pregnant with Madara's, and both were very useful medics. Her constant efforts to be involved with any of the small group, personally was met with cold hard resistance, lead by the pink haired medic-nin. Madara did notice this petty war, but would only get involved if he saw the red headed kunoichi flying in the air. Karin attempted time and time again, to level accusations, but since Sakura was never alone, servants, guards and other's would confirm it was the red head causing problems for his wife.

A year after the execution, Sasuke, Itachi, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Sakura and Kisame sat watching the children. It was a rare day where one was not working, the females all worked in the hospital or taught at the Academy. Sasuke had a genin team, as did Kisame. This close knit group worked as a commune as they helped raise each other's children, close friends who supported and cared for each other through hardship. Ino looked to her best friend, posed an interesting question.

"If there was a time travel jutsu…where would one go to avoid this?" All of them knew this was the world none wished for, that this life so utterly bleak. The only hope any had anymore was that Star still stood as the lone beacon of light in the world of darkness, anguish and despair. Itachi inhaled and looked to Kisame, both looked to the pink haired woman.

"Could a death wish…" Sakura's orbs went very wide with the question of the mist-nin, she just shrugged.

"A death wish?" Hinata asked.

"A folk tale from star…a selfless wish made to a no Tenshi that brings crystal tears, upon your death, will be fulfilled." Itachi answered. All turned to the pink haired woman, who just shrugged.

She pointed to Itachi and Kisame, "they know more about my homeland than I do."

"The necklace you had, with the crystal on it, forehead," all looked to her. "Like you cried…that day," She smiled slightly.

"It was shed for me by my mother when I had to leave star, to remember her Piggy." A silent tear trekked down her cheek then all saw it with shock as it turned into a crystal the pain was so real at that moment.

"How, do you know?" Temari asked, holding her newest son from Madara.

Kisame answered for his partner, "we visited to get a certain item…" Itachi smirked. "I had been there before…her mother and grandmother, are interesting."

"Sasuke, you said your mother…trained?" Ino asked her husband. The raven haired man nodded.

"Yes for a year, but was forced to leave by the clan and our father," Itachi added, for this was information he had found in the compound when he went searching for it. Letters that went between his mother and Sakura's that told of the situation. He was even able to find the tear his mother had given him all those years ago. He now knew it had to have come from Saise.

Sasuke spoke up, "I wonder if mom would have been…" Itachi's voice added to the thought, "stronger." The two brothers looked knowingly to each other.

After several minutes, "what about the other seal…you have?" Kisame asked Sakura, "You are over eighteen…it should be," she just shrugged.

"I don't know how…Fish Face. Inner will take over when I am doing…my duty…but," The blue man smirked, had her get up and created a water wall headed right for the children. On instinct her hands went up, a wall of blue chakra stopped the water in place and engulfed the water.

"Wait…that means you can?" Temari asked, all knew what she was asking.

Sasuke answered carelessly, "that is why he wanted the bond in blood. She can't kill him." This made her pink head whip around, a white ring in her orbs and feral growl.

"Run little brother," Itachi said firmly, as the raven haired teen did just that from the furious pinkette racing after him.

All heard a growl, "you fucking, blind, ignorant arrogant ass!" A moment later all saw said raven haired man flying in the air.

"Ino-Pig, aren't you going to help your husband?" Temari asked.

"Nope, wind bitch…he earned it, plus do I look as dumb as 18, to get in forehead's way when she is pissed off?" the blonde turned to her friend, all could just laugh. "I thought Inner…inside was bad enough…but when she comes out to play, oh hell no!" the laughter increased at the silly manner in which the woman spoke.

"Smart woman," Kisame added with a toothy grin.

"I wonder where she gets her temper…" Hinata asked, Itachi and Kisame said in unison, both in dead panned tone.

"Her mother," another round of giggles came from the females. Kisame added, "she hit's like a hammer, too." The females all laughed out loud with this, Itachi just nodded.

-000-

Sakura had children every other year. All her son's capable of activating Sharnigan, regardless of father. What was the greatest shock to Madara was when their twin daughter's were born, and Hinata told him both would be able to activate Sharnigan. Of course none saw the woman sealing her children's other natures, and thankfully she knew how. The only one who knew, was Itachi for he had inadvertently see the wings pop out of one of the girls or the other created a chakra blob. She whispered to the man that one was born a no Tenshi, the other a carrier, like Sakura.

Oddly enough as much as she detested her husband's actions, his cruel, sadistic side, a part of her loved his more gentle, caring side he only showed her. They would have conversations, real ones about the world. But only alone, he could not bring himself to show other's what he showed her, his true self for it would be seen as a weakness. Sakura was the same, for she could never bring herself to tell him her own truth.

After five years of secret rendezvous, Sakura and Itachi almost got caught by Karin. They decided for the safety of Itachi, who was still desperately needed to help raise the mass of children, he was up to 10 actually. They needed to stop being selfish in this, well this pointed out by Ino who covered for them. Since they still made perfect roommates and life companions, they chose to end the sexual part of their relationship.

Madara after that incident did try to get her to move into the main house with him, namely to be with him more. She agreed to a compromise, that she would stay with him a couple nights a week with two conditions, one he must have a nursery prepared for the infants she would bring with her. Even if she had another nanny to help with the mass of children she had, Sakura still was active in raising her children. The second was directly related to the unannounced visitor who insulted both herself and her children, Danzo who Madara knew the two shared equal distain for. Her logic was sound, she did not need the additional stress of that man's presence and he could not deny it. That is when he finally started being actively involved in his own children's upbringing, since he was up to 3 with Sakura, who was pregnant again.

It did put him in an awkward position at times with the elderly male, but Madara could never tell anyone. The many times he was put in a difficult position as he tried to be mediator between the two. Sakura had attempted gently, to get him to discuss the relationship, but Madara could not even to begin to describe it to her. He wanted to confide, for it could have possibly made it easier, but did not. What he did find was that whatever sour mood Danzo left him in, Sakura would soon wash away with her concerned orbs, gentle caress of his cheek and kind demeanor.

Some nights he would just sit and watch captivated by how caring of a mother Sakura was. She treated his children the same as Sasuke's, although he was convinced the two prodigies were Itachi's. It was information he held for later, for Taro and Takeru were leading the way as benchmarks for all the children of the Uchiha clan. Just being in her presence, made his heart race with true care, it melted the cold hearted monster. He began to wish he could earn her love, especially when she would smile at him.

The itching grew, that her heart was still closed to him. Even if gentle and kind to him, she was still holding so much back. This he knew, even in their sex life. As he thought of the bonds, the eternal bond that she is by his side yet he could not have her love, her heart, brought something he never thought possible to his mind. Regret, he regretted the level of pain and manipulation he put her through.

But another point, he could not bring himself to admit openly. That she can not forget or forgive, since it came up when they honestly fought. She would throw out barbs raging from being a power hungry tyrant, egotistical bastard, to short-sighted manipulative idiot would escape her mouth. Madara realized it was really just like a normal married couple. This witnessed at some of the interesting fights between Ino and Sasuke, both using their shinobi skills along with a verbal barrage of insults. The only difference was the magnitude, since theirs involved destruction of the countryside, a couple mountains and people running from the enraged immortals. Both would glow blue chakra as they automatically healed their wounds.

Those days she would spend with him, Madara learned what it truly meant to be married, good and the bad. He learned the way she moves through the house, adjusts her environment, habits, personal joys and frustrations. After a long, hard day she would sit, drink tea and read to the children. The way she listened to them talk about the intricate things they saw in the clouds as they float by. Once alone, Madara did ask, Sakura retorted with sharpening their sight to pick up subtle and small differences in a monochromatic surface. She would make a point of kissing them, hugging them and telling them everyday she loved her children.

Soon her scent invaded every part of the house, his bed, his sleep as she would be in his arms at night. It was not that he had not slept with women before, it was just not something he had been given the privilege of with Sakura. This was her sticking point in the beginning, her way to keep intimacy down to a minimum. She refused to share a bed with him in the vulnerability of sleep. But as he ran a finger along her porcelain complexion, surrounded by pink, her beauty would overwhelm all logic, all thought. She was his in those moments, the wall still existed.

**TBC**

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

Due to Reviewers requests, I have gone into greater detail about different parts of the world that occurs in the canonverse after Madara with the help of Sasuke takes over the world. In this we go into the relationships, what is the tie between Danzo and Madara. What type can occur between two immortals, how do they make the most of the world. Karin still wants recognized, again a reflection of what is happening and happened in the stories. I can only thank my loyal reviews for their thoughts.

Keep in mind, things that occur in this story will also be part of the follow-up story, Life is never that Simple found here, Link.

REVIEW, REVIEW…please!

-Meanna


	3. The Death Wish Part 3

Title: The death wish

**Title:** The death wish

**Chapter:** Part 3

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**Ita/Saku, Sasu/Saku, Mada/Saku

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 20533

**Rating:**M-for language, sexual content, dark themes, allusions to character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:** This is the prequel to Life is never that simple. This follows the current cannon storyline. Sasuke believes Madara's tale, and agrees to join the Akatsuki to destroy Konoha. How the world lives under his rule.

**Author's note: **

**The End of Konoha**-

Itachi loved his son's, not only were they exceptional shinobi by anyone's measure. They had somehow inherited their mother's heart. Both would find ways to avoid killing unless absolutely necessary. Both were incredibly intelligent, conscientious boys who could logically define their world. Yet both would willingly work with their younger siblings whenever needed. They had to share top honors in both the genin and chunin examinations. What made life intriguing was how their true personalities was so like both his and Sakura's, oddly enough one thing became blazingly clear both parents hid from the world. It was Hinata who actually commented on it, "You and Sakura…are shy?" she asked after watching the boys for Itachi. The man tried not to react, but failed. He simply added, "reserved."

When the boys were eight years old, Itachi was called by Madara, the man was going to lead Taro and Takeru so needed to get his eyes finally attended to. Sakura ordered to do so, both parent's became concerned. After the procedure, true healing to his orbs, and retraining of the man's Sharnigan with chakra control, was when the true plan revealed.

Itachi entered the dark office of the leader, the dark orbs trained on the eldest that looked younger than Itachi did at that moment. "It is time for honesty, Itachi." The man started smoothly. Itachi maintained his stoic mask but realized this was not going to end well. "Taro and Takeru…are your son's." this was not a question.

"Yes, Madara-sama," Itachi answered firmly, knowing full well he could die at this moment. The elder breathed in, sat back, his orbs squinted slightly.

"You three were rather crafty on this…I must admit…" Madara was still holding his temper in check. Itachi realized he and his brother would die if he did not craft his words carefully. "Other than the physical attraction…my question is why?"

"Everyone deserves even a moment of happiness," Itachi repeated Sasuke's words from those years back, "or at least my little brother thought so, for myself and Sakura." Madara's orbs swirled to Mangekyou.

"How long?" the man growled out.

"Other than that time…you know of the other's, Madara-sama." Itachi answered firmly. "I believe the last time Sakura enacted that part of the marriage agreement was…five, almost six years ago. Yet, Hinata-chan is pregnant again with your child. We are close friends and housemates, nothing else." Itachi finished firmly, honestly. The swirling blades against crimson receded. The elder Uchiha picked up a scroll, handing it to Itachi. "this is your mission." Itachi took it, read it, did not react but knew he and his son's were being sent to their deaths. "In the meantime, keep your hands off of my wife," Madara finished. Itachi gave an appropriate bow and walked out the door.

Itachi now had what he needed to finish the plan started almost ten years prior, and even if it tore at his soul to do this to his beloved. In place was all that Itachi wished for, the armies amassing to destroy Star will topple the last strong hold of peace and light. Madara's nonchalance and dismissive attitude to the truth of their lives gave Itachi not only the perfect pawn, but also the true weakness of eldest Uchiha to plaque upon. Even the perfect wording, now he needed to place his faith in one person. The person before him at this moment, the beautiful pink haired medic nin who was making dinner in Itachi's home as he walked in the door. He came behind her setting a hand on her shoulder, softness in his orbs. Emerald trained on onyx, soon followed by a warm, sparkling smile of pure love that was only for Itachi.

Itachi never left on the mission, because after ten years together. Madara finally had enough of indulging his wife's need to live with Itachi. Karin had told him he found them sleeping together, literally. The woman still vying for a position, even showed the man a pictures of the two in various positions, the last one both held full beaming warm smiles on their faces as they snuggled, fully clothed.

Madara filled with seething jealousy, and the incredible ache that accompanied the knowledge, that Itachi still had her heart. Madara stalked full of fury and rage, after being warned to stay away from Sakura, the man rubbed it in the elder's face. In front of Sakura, Sasuke and their children Madara ran the man through with his poison laced Kitana. Turned to Sasuke and simply said, "keep your hands off my wife." Karin was sneering a glow of victory, was thrown to the side as the three kunoichi's came running to the sight. Tears were falling for all three for their friend, their savior that was Itachi.

"You will move to the main house." He ordered Sakura, her one retort, "only if I have my own room." Madara did not show how the cold, hard, hate filled jade trained on him in that moment affected him. He lost…her completely in this fight for her heart. He stalked off, Karin trying to gloat and receive praise only to find a kunai from Madara thrust into her heart. "Shut up 18!"

Itachi lain dying, his son's, Sasuke and Sakura were on his sides. Both still so shocked by the actions of the man. Itachi smirked lightly, "he fell for it," both gasped. Sasuke gasped out, "for what?" The three medics tried to heal him, only to have the man stop them. Itachi smiled looking to the crying pinkette over him, he handed her a picture, "I have a wish, my no Tenshi." Itachi whispered. Ino swiftly locked the dying red head in a mind transfer jutsu, shutting down her mind completely.

That did it her tears were falling as she looked to the picture. It was her mother with his in star, along with their fathers, "When all hope is lost, please let my wish be known. I wish my mother would be stronger." The tears turned to crystals that trekked down her cheeks she and Sasuke captured them in their hands, hiding them for the right time. He cupped her chin, "my blossom, thank you, for loving me." She bent down, and lightly kissed his soft lips one last time. She whispered, "I love you, Itachi." A smile plastered on his lips as he heard her sing to him one last time, the hymn of passing only for him. Her voice was joined by the other three, also at his sides. Itachi passed into nothingness.

Sakura found out the truth, as did Sasuke as they looked to the picture evidence clutched in the dead red head kunoichi's hand. All came forward, Ino furious beyond belief. Sakura simply said they would never be that careless, since only light hugs was the extent of their physical contact for years now. The two would snuggle on the couch with the boys and other children between them. The twins even confirmed this, both still so distraught for they had known most of their lives Itachi was their father.

They group searched the house, they found the truth. It was a self-modifying genjutsu tag Itachi placed. "Why would he do this…" Sasuke asked. But Sakura had the answer on the mission order she found in Itachi's room, he along with Taro and Takeru were being sent on the next invasion of Star. A small note on top, "In this, I must stand as a man and say No the only way I can! Please forgive me, blossom." She showed it to Sasuke, a smile on her faces as the tears trekked down her cheeks again. Sasuke could just exhale.

Six month's later, Taro and Takeru, Sakura's eldest son's already killed in battle, supposedly for refusing to kill Saise who herself died trying to defend the two boys, her grandson's she never knew. This confirmed by a note sent by Sakura's grandmother. Soon, the news reached Sakura that Star had fallen. Her grandmother finally killed, and Kami-sama's sword was on its way to Madara's hands. The sword he believes would and could control her and her nature. Sakura sat in her room, starring at the picture Itachi handed her. Her orbs moved up to the one of Itachi and the two boys on the wall taken the year before. The crystal tears were in her pocket.

Sasuke stood at the door, for he was sent to retrieve her for the man. Jade met onyx, a fierceness in her orbs that made the raven haired man back away. Sakura bit her fingers, and with two swipes on her forehead. A ring of white engulfed her iris, but something else came out. A set of feathery wings sprouted from her back. She raced past the stunned male.

The two entered the chamber of Madara, the man's onyx orbs going extremely wide at the sight her long pink hair flowing around her. The wings, full, outstretched, as her orbs danced with glee. "You unsealed yourself?" he asked with a glare. A cold cruel laugh emitted from her throat.

"Foolish man…like I said, I have been playing the immortal game for a long time." The tone of inner Sakura came from her lips. Sasuke could just watch, gulping madly, "I am Sakura-hime no Tenshi Haruno, the one denied, and I have a death wish and a duty to fulfill." Her words were firm, hard cold. Madara started breathing heavily.

"You wouldn't." he stated firmly. "You are bound…you can't harm…"

"I would, and will…the one immune brings life or death to all, that is…my duty," She growled out to the man, pulling from her pocket a handful of crystal tears. She flung them around the room, each one lighting up with blinding light. Shock waves started rolling around them, as if time and space was shredding away. Her cackle rang throughout the room. "It is not me…alone, this was a death wish, Itachi's death wish to be precise." Her smile was truly sadistic and cruel, as he wailed in pure rage. "Check mate, Dara, dear. Now you will see," her sanity clearly breaking, her giggles and chuckles pure evil, "why I could never go home."

Madara tried to run for her, to stop her, only to be chained to the wall with chakra binds. Her body started glowing now a sense of chakra compressing. Her hair lifting, "This Sasuke…is the truth, me!" she spun around, "What can a no Tenshi do…they go boom." She was insane, "add to that me…big booms. There is no running from this, from me, Sasuke…Dara."

She looked to him, a part still so torn…why, why…because there was a man in the shell of the monster he became. Why could he not move past vengeance, move past hate, move past guilt to be the person he truly was. Why could he not see that…she did love him, once. The hymn of passing reverberating from her form, she just wished with her whole heart that he would understand the consequences of his actions. None saw the crystal tear that fell from her emerald orbs, that never made it to the ground.

Ten seconds later, a thundering explosion ripped through Konoha, spreading at the speed of light where all went white, the entire continent eliminated in a matter of seconds.

**Boom**

_FIN_

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

Due to Reviewers requests, I have gone into greater detail about different parts of the world that occurs in the canonverse after Madara with the help of Sasuke takes over the world. I can only thank my loyal reviews for their thoughts.

This is END of the prequel, the world was destroyed. Will Itachi's death wish come true, what will the world be like if Mikoto Uchiha is stronger? Can the past be changed? Who will survive?

Keep in mind, things that occur in this story will also be tied to the follow-up story, Life is never that Simple found here, Link.

/s/4221445/1/Lifeisneverthatsimple

REVIEW, REVIEW…please!

-Meanna


End file.
